A Cullen Loves A Hale Book 2
by jumpingmanatee
Summary: Not being able to handle his girlfriend's secret, Emmett runs and breaks his girlfriend's heart. But soon make up in time for Bella's birthday. The party should have been a joyous occasion, but it only leads to heartache once again for two couples. Full Summary Inside. Emmett Cullen/OC Twilight, Teen Wolf, Underworld.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, UNDERWORLD OR THE CHARACHTERS FROM TEEN WOLF. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS.**

Lexie stood in that empty field cold and alone, she knew that Emmett was going to react badly to what she told him. She was not expecting him to run away from her. She wasn't sure what hurt more, the fact that he abandoned her, or the fear and betrayal in his eyes. A sob suddenly rose in her chest, she felt the stinging sensation in her eyes of unshed tears. Feeling the strength leave her legs, she slumped to the ground, and began to cry. It was at that moment that Lexie realizes things will never be the same, that she may have just lost the love of her life.

She sat in the field and sobbed out her heartache. She cried until she had no more tears left to shed, after she was all cried out, she stood up and headed home. When she got there her mother knew things had not gone well, Liz is instantly at Lex's side holding her. This brings on a fresh batch of tears as Lex begins to cry again, Liz simply held her daughter and waited until she was able to speak.

Lex says just three words, "He left me." And with that, she broke out of her mother's hold and dashed upstairs to her room.

When she got there here phone was ringing, it was Samantha.

"Hey Lexie I'm home, how was your weekend?"

"Pretty fucking terrible, how was yours?"

"Why, what happened?"

Lex tells Samantha everything that happened, the baseball game, James, what happened in Phoenix and finally her confession to Emmett and his reaction. To say that Samantha was pissed was an understatement.

"That son of a bitch! How could he treat you that way, you're cool with him being a vampire."

"Yeah but like I told Bella, I had longer to get used to the idea of him being a vampire, than he did of me being a Lycan. You should have seen the look in his eyes, Sam, he felt hurt and betrayed and also frightened. He must have honestly thought I was going to attack him."

"He should know you better than that, Lex, he should have known you would never hurt him."

"I guess he doesn't trust me as much as I trust him." Lex says with a sigh.

"What are you going to do?" Samantha asks.

"Nothing, it's entirely up to him now, whether he can accept this or not. I'm not going pursue him, I'm going to give him his space. As a matter of fact I'm going to find out if I can graduate early or if I can't transfer down to California, I don't want to put myself to having to see the fear and disgust in his eyes everytime he sees me. I don't think I could handle that."

"Well, hopefully they'll let you test out of the rest of the classes instead of you going to school in Beacon Hills. I don't want to see you leave but if you think you should then I'll support you."

"It will only be for the rest of the year, in the fall we're both going to the University of Washington, and we're going to be roommates so it's not like this is goodbye forever."

"True, well, I'll let you go so you can talk to your mom."

Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at school, bye."

"Bye." And with that Samantha hung up.

Alexis went downstair to talk to her mom about her plan, Liz thought that she was just running away from her problems, but if that's what she wanted she would support her.

**Meanwhile in another part of the state:**

'A werewolf, a werewolf!' Was all Emmett could think as he sat at the edge of a cliff, his feet hanging over the edge.

'I can't believe Lex is a werewolf!' He thought.

"Lexie's a werewolf?!" Edward asks as he gets to the top of the mountain.

"How the hell did you know where I was?"

"Alice said she had a vision that you broke up with Lexie and that you were up here, I thought maybe you wanted to talk. But what do you mean she's a werewolf, I thought she was human?"

A flash of what Lexie looks like in her Lycan form flashes in Edward's head.

"Holy shit, wait she said she was a lycan, what's that?"

"Apparently it's a werewolf on steriods, and I didn't break up with Lexie."

"Well, apparently you did or else you wouldn't be up here in the mountains freaking out." Edward observes.

"I'm not freaking out because I broke up with Lexie, I'm freaking out because my girlfriend is the biggest fucking wolf I have ever seen that could have bitten me in half."

"So you're scared?" Edward asks.

"Damn right, I'm scared!"

"Why, do you honestly think Lexie would hurt you?"

Emmett paused, no, he honestly didn't think that Lexie would hurt him. Just by the way she was acting in her wolf form, he knew she would never hurt him.

"I thought as much, why did you run Emmett?"

"I, I don't know if I can deal with this."

Edward gave him a disappointed look, "Then you never really loved her."

"Yes I do!"

"No, you really don't, otherwise you could accept her for what she is like she accepted you."

Emmett thought for a moment, then he realized he was being a complete hypocrite. He was expecting her to love him even though he's a vampire yet he couldn't love her because she was a lycan, werewolf, whatever she was.

"Exactly."

"Why are you sticking up for her, I thought you didn't like her?" Emmett asks.

"I like her, I like her even more now that I saw in your head that she was the one who protected Bella. Besides her dislike of me has always been to protect Bella, how can I hate a person like that, someone who defends her family?"

"I'm an idiot aren't I?" Emmett asks.

"Yes, yes, you are, but your her idiot. Now what are going to do?"

"I'm going to run home with you, go to school tomorrow and beg her to forgive me and hope she doesn't kick my ass."

The next day when Emmett got to school, he immediately started looking for Lexie. He searched the whole parking lot for her car but he didn't see it. Emmett started getting a little worried, he sees Samantha and Rosalie pull into the parking lot. When they get out of the car Samantha walks up to Emmett and pokes him in the chest.

"You are an asshole!"

"I know, where's Lexie?"

"She's not here." Samantha tells him.

"I can see that, where is she?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Edward don't you dare tell him! You know I'd kick you in the nuts if I knew I wouldn't hurt myself. But since I don't have Lexie's strength, I'm going to do the next best thing. Rose, punch him for me."

Rosalie walked up to Emmett and punched him in the gut as hard as she could causing Emmett to double over, though he recovered quickly.

"How could you do that to Alexis, you asshole!" Rosalie tells him.

"I didn't mean to, I was caught off guard!"

Apparently Samantha had told Rosalie the whole story including the part about the Lycan thing and Rosalie took it very well. She knew there was something different about Lex, ever since she kicked Edward in the nuts. So she wasn't that shocked to find out the truth. Rosalie liked Alexis and found it easy to accept her as a Lycan, why couldn't her own boyfriend?

Jasper and Alice looked at the four of them, they both had confused looks on their faces.

"What's going on, Did you really break up with Lexie, Emmett?" Alice asks.

"Yes." Samantha, Rosalie and Edward say at the same time.

"No, I didn't."

What do you call running off and leaving your girlfriend alone in the middle of a field?" Samantha yells.

"Being incredibly stupid." Emmett says as his head drops forward.

At that momement Bella's truck roars into the parking lot, she parks next to Rosalie's Mercedes and jumps out of the car. She goes straight up to Emmett and tries to shove him, he doesn't move an inch.

"You asshole!"

"That seems to be the general concensus today," Jasper says to Alice.

"Edward hit him!"

"Rosalie already did."

"Oh, good, thanks to your stupid reaction last night, Lex is moving!"

"What?!" Emmett yells.

"So she decided just to transfer after all." Samantha says.

"Leaving, transfer, what are you guys talking about?" Alice asks.

"Thanks to Mr. "I can't handle this," my cousin is moving back to Beacon Hills."

"What happened?" Jasper asks.

Lexie revealed something very private and very personal to Emmett last night and he couldn't handle it so he ran, like a scared bitch!" Bella tells Jasper.

"You weren't there!" Emmett tries to defend himself.

"No, but I've seen it, and frankly she's not that scary." Bella shoots back.

"What did she show you?" Jasper asks.

"We'll explain later."

"So now she's heartbroken thinking that she just lost the love of her life and so she's leaving." Bella adds.

"No, I'm not going to let her leave!"

Emmett jumps in his jeep and speeds off, leaving everyone else just standing there.

"Think it'll help?" Edward asks.

"Nope." Samantha and Bella say at the same time.


	2. Making Up and Explanations

Emmett speeds through the town, apparently luck was on his side because he hit nothing but green lights all the way to Lex's house. He turns onto Lex's street and screeches to a halt in front of her house. Jumping out of his jeep he rushes to the door and starts pounding on the door.

"Lex, Lex, Baby, please open the door." He screams.

The door opens and Alexis is coming out of the house with her suit case, she pushes past Emmett heading towards her car.

"Lex what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Emmett, I'm leaving." She says as she puts her suitcase in the trunk of her car.

"Why?"

She slams her trunk closed and stares at Emmett.

"What do you mean 'why'? Did you forget what happened last night, I told you something that only a handful of people know, because I love you and want you to know the truth and you bolted like a scared rabbit. It took a lot of crying and soul searching, but I realized it this morning, you never loved me, Emmett, not the way I love you."

Emmett felt like she just kicked him in the nuts, he stood there stunned as she walked past him back into the house to get the rest of her things. He couldn't believe she thought that he didn't love her, the more he thought about it the angrier he got. Emmett suddenly turned and rushes into the house, he goes upstairs and slams Lex's door open.

"Now you listen to me…" Emmett says in an angry tone, but when he sees Alexis sitting on her window sill staring out the window with tears running down her face, his attitude changes. He goes and kneels in front of her takes her hands in his and kisses them.

"Baby…"

"Please don't call me that, Emmett."

"Why not, you are my baby."

Lex turns her head towards him, "Am I?"

"Yes you are, I was stupid last night, Baby. I didn't mean to react so badly to what you showed me. I was just stunned and overwhelmed and yes, frightened. I couldn't think straight, I just needed a little time to get my head around the idea that my girlfriend just turned into a gigantic wolf. I never meant to hurt you or make you think I don't love you I'm sorry, Lexie, Oh god I am so sorry!

"Does that mean you can accept the fact that I'm a Lycan."

"Yes, Baby, you could be Godzilla for all I care, I love you so much. Can you ever forgive me?" Emmett asks as he wipes the her tears away with his thumb.

Alexis starts crying again, she wraps her arms around his neck and leans her head against his shoulder. "Yes, Baby, I can. I love you too."

Emmett pulls away and kisses her forehead, then her cheek and finally her lips. He wraps his arms around her and holds her close, He closes her eyes and inhales her scent. It changed a little bit now, the cherry blossoms still lingers but there is an underlying sweet woodsy scent that appeals to him, like Sandelwood.

Emmett hums, "You smell so good, Baby."

Like what, I like good enough to eat?" Lexi asks.

Emmett chuckles, "No, like good enough to sit here and kiss you all day long." He says as he kisses her neck.

Alexis giggles, "Oh, well, I can live with that."

"Oh good because that is exactly what I plan on doing."

Alexis closes her eyes and lets Emmett kiss along her neck and jaw, then suddenly her eyes pop open.

"Shit, I have to call my mom and tell her I'm not going to Beacon Hills after all."

She pulls away from Emmett just enough to grab her phone and dial her mom.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Honey?"

"Don't pull me out of school, I'm not going after all."

Her mom chuckles, "Let me guess, you and Emmett made up."

"How did you know?"

"Oh please, honey, I know that boy loves you and he would eventually come to his senses, but you were too worked up to listen and you just wanted to escape. So I let you do what you wanted. Oh and tell Emmett that he needs to stop kissing you while you're on the phone with your mother."

"How does she know?" Emmett asks.

"Because I can hear you, Emmett, bye!" Liz says with a laugh then hangs up.

"How can your mom hear me I was being quiet?" Emmett asks.

"Um, because she's a Lycan too and we have extraordinarily good hearing. Oh and she also knows you and you're family are vampires.

Emmett pulls away, "What?"

"Yeah we've actually known since you guys moved to town."

Emmett looks at Alexis and crosses his arms, "Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Well, since you asked, like your family's a coven of vampires mine are a pack of Lycans."

"Okay, so that's why your cousin Derek was able to shove me, he's a werewolf."

"He's a lycan now." Alexis tells Emmett.

"You've said that before, what's the difference between a Lycan and a Werewolf?"

"Well…"

Alexis and Emmett lay on her bed while she begins to explain what the difference is between the two creatures. By the time Alexis was finished explaining, Emmett totally understood the difference.

"So then they were Werewolves but you bit your aunt and that activated the Lycan gene in her blood and then she bit everyone else so that their gene would activate as well."

"Yes."

"That's badass, so then if you all bite someone they turn into Lycans and you share your memories with them and their loyalty goes to your Aunt Talia?" Emmett asks.

"Yes, it use to be that only an alpha can turn you into a werewolf, but since the Lycan gene has been activated, we're all venomous, but of course we don't infect anyone unless they ask."

"Are there more Lycans out there?"

"Yes but the majority are in Europe, from my understanding they are located mostly in Hungary around Budapest, don't ask me why, I have no idea. Werewolves are more common in the United States."

"Can I ask you something?" Emmett asks.

"Anything." Alexis tells him as she cuddles into his chest.

"Can I see you transform again?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I want to get used to you in your other form."

"Okay, but lets go somewhere else, that field has bad memories for me now."

"Yeah I know just the place."


	3. Demonstration

Alexis and Emmett left her house of foot, Lex taking with her an extra set of clothes. They head off into the woods, where Emmett lifts her onto his back again and takes off up into the mountains. They stop when they reach a green valley nestled between two mountain peaks with a waterfall cascading down from the mountain. Looking around the valley, Alexis gets off of Emmetts back.

"Wow, Baby, this is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it, I like coming up here alone to think. Maybe sometimes swim in the pool, you know just relax."

"That sounds nice, maybe one day you and I can go swimming." Alexis says as she walks down closer towards the waterfalls.

"Babe, that water is cold."

"No worries, my body temperature runs hotter than normal humans, the cold has no affect on me. Why do you think your skin doesn't bother me?"

"Oh I see, I alway knew you were hot, Baby."

Alexis rolls her eyes at Emmett's bad joke.

"Right then, let's try this again." Alexis says as she walks out into the middle of the valley.

"Now you may want to stay back, just in case you freak out again, but I swear on my father's life I will not hurt you, Emmett."

Emmett suddenly appears before her, "I know you won't hurt me, Baby and I'll try not to let instinct take over." He kisses her sweetly and moves away a few feet.

Emmett sits down in the grass as he watches Alexis take her shoes off. She wasn't going to undress, since she brought a change of clothes. She stood there for a moment then taking a deep breath, she let the wolf come out. The first thing that happened was that her spine and legs stretched making her considerably taller. Her face elongated into a snout and her hands became claws, she grew black fur all over her body and her ears elongated into that of a wolf. She had her eyes closed when she transformed, but when she opened them they were a brillant yellow as opposed to her incredibly blue eyes. All of this happened in an instant, though with Emmett's advanced eyesight he was able to take in the full detail of it as if it had happened in slow motion.

Alexis looked over at Emmett, but made no move towards him. For his part, Emmett sat very still in the grass and looked her over. He had never seen anything so scary or lovely in his entire existence. Slowly he stands up and makes his way over to her, but as he gets closer she starts backing away from him.

"Hey, hey, shh it's okay, love, I'm not frightened of you, I promise." Emmett said with his hands held up in surrender.

Emmett could feel her fear and anxiety, he could tell she was worried he was going to bolt again. Then it hit him, he could feel her emotions in this form. That was one of the reasons he was so overwhelmed last night, it wasn't just his emotions he was feeling, but hers too.

"Baby, I can feel you. I can feel how scared you are, you don't have to be afraid for me, I'm not going anywhere."

Alexis was taken aback, how could Emmett know what she was feeling? She cocked her head to the side as if to ask him a question.

"I think I feel you because you're my mate, Baby. You can't talk to me in this form so I have to know what you're feeling some way."

That sounded reasonable to Lex, she'd have to call Dr. Deaton and ask him if that's possible.

"Did that transformation hurt?" Emmett asks.

Alexis, shook her head no. As Emmett slowly got closer, Alexis began to lower herself closer to the ground so Emmett could get a better look at her. When he was finally within arms length of her, he reaches out and touches her fur. It was soft and silky, not at all what he was expecting, but he liked it. He began to run his fingers through her fur and marvel at how soft it was.

"Your fur is so soft."

Alexis snorts and rolls her eyes.

Emmett looks into her and smirks. "Of course it's soft." He says, knowing that's what she meant.

"Can I touch your ears?"

She nods and lowers her head even more. Emmett begins to run his hands all over her body just to get the feel of of her. He chuckles when he notices something.

"What, no tail?"

She growls at him and he laughs.

"Okay, so are you fast in this form?"

Alexis stands up and in the blink of an eye she at the top of the falls, then she standing in front of him again.

"Wow, you are fast, what about strength?"

Alexis appears before a tall tree and without any effort knocks it over with a simple push.

"So my baby is strong, want to wrestle?"

Alexis gives him a wolf grin and tackles him pining him to the ground.

"Oh no fair I wasn't ready," she shrugs and licks his face, Emmett laughs and reverses the pin.

They begin to wrestle and toss each other around the valley all the time Emmett is laughing as Alexis playfully growls at him. She finally lets him pin her again and he lays there on top of her for a while, Suddenly Alexis gets a naughty idea. She transforms back and in now laying there naked underneath him.

"What the-"

"Shut up and kiss me, Emmett."

He grins and complies as she wraps her arms around his neck pulling him in closer, they start making out in the tall grass. The make our session becomes more heated and Alexis rips Emmett's shirt off of him. She begins to run her hands down his sculptered chest and abs, loving the feel of his cold body on her hot flesh. Emmett shifts his so now he is positioned between her legs, He pulls away from Alexis and gazes down at her body.

"Damn Babe you are so beautiful."

His hands are about to start roaming her body, when she suddenly catches his wrists. Reversing the pin she straddles him, she lowers her head just inches from his lips.

"Sorry, Cullen, just giving you a taste of what you might have one day." Alexis nips his lip then laughs, she takes off running for the woods to change.

Emmett is stunned, he lies there in complete and utter frustration staring up at the sky. He doesn't even bother to lift his head when he hears her coming back. Alexis walks up to him and stares down at him.

"Aw, are you upset, disappointed, hurt?"

Emmett looks up at her and with a pout, he nods.

"Good, that's your punishment for last night." She says as she starts to walk off.

Emmett sits up, "That's just wrong, Babe!" He yells.

"Yes it is, isn't it?" Now come on, Emmett, I'm hungry." Alexis tells him as she waits for him by the tree line.

Emmett sighs and stands up, he tries to adjust himself to make himself more comfortable, then catches up with her. Alexis looks up at him and smirks, Emmett can't help but smile down at her, he shakes his head.

"You're an evil little thing, aren't you?"

"Yes, but you love me anyway."

"Yes, I do," He suddenly picks her up and throws her over his shoulder, "Time to feed the Lycan." He says and smacks her ass.

With that, he speeds off into the woods with Alexis laughing the whole time. 


	4. Showing the Family

So that's why I can't see Lexie's future because she's a werewolf?" Alice asks.

"Lycan." All four of them say at the same time.

"What's the difference."

"The werewolves I've encountered in Europe are mindless killers when the full moon rises. They completely forget they were ever human, while Lycans retain their cognitive thinking."

"You've run into Lycans before?" Samantha asks.

"Yes, in Hungary, his name was Lucien. He was in the middle of a blood war with a different type of vampire that can only come out at night. I explained to him I had nothing to do with these types of vampires and only wanted to live in peace and he let me go. It was by far the most terrifying experience I have ever had. I always thought their kind were only in Hungary."

"Well from Lexie explained, the gene is dormant in the Hale family and she's the first Lycan to come along, but I'll let her explain the rest."

"Do you think she'll hurt us?" Jasper asks as he looks at his mate.

"No." Samantha, Bella and surprisingly Carlisle say at the same time.

Why would you say that Carlisle?" Edward asks.

"Because, if Lucien, would didn't know me, didn't hurt me why would Lexie who does?"

"So then do you guys want to see what she looks like?" Samantha asks with a mischievous grin.

"Because I've never seen her like that."

Everyone turns to Carlisle, he thinks for a moment. "I don't see why not, she's accepted us as Vampires and think it's only fitting that we accept her as a Lycan."

"Great I'll call her." Bella says as she grabs her cell phone and dials Alexis' number.

While the Cullens were having their discussion, Emmett took Alexis out for burger. She was happily munching away on the burger Emmett had ordered for himself after she finished her double bacon burger. He had a smirk on his face and his arms crossed.

"Boy you can really put that away, can't you?" Emmett says with a chuckle.

Alexis blushes, she swallows and explains, "Well, you see being what I am causes me to burn a lot of energy so I need to replenish it, thus I eat a lot. And now that you know I don't have to hide it."

"So, if I were to cook for you I need to make double the amount?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

At that moment Alexis' phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Lexie?"

"Bella, what's up?"

"Did you and Emmett make up?

"Yep."

"That's great, I'm so happy for you, cause we um, told everyone else about you."

"You what?!"

Emmett looks at Alexis concerned, he can hear the entire conversation.

"Don't worry, their not freaked out or anything, well maybe Jasper is, but everyone else isn't."

"So what now?"

They want to see you."

"Okay."

"No I mean in your other form."

Oh…I don't know."

Emmett reaches over and takes her hand, "It'll be alright, Babe."

Alexis thinks about it for a few seconds then comes to a decision.

"Alright, we'll be there in a little while."

Alexis sighs finishes the rest of Emmett's burger, then they leave.

"We have to go to my house so I can get another set of clothes first."

"Man, you must have one hell of a wardrobe the way you go through clothes." Emmett says with a chuckle.

She playfully slaps his arm, "No I normally strip before I transform."

"Hmm, I'd like to see that again." Emmett says with a smirk

"Not for a long time, Buddy." Alexis tells him.

They get to the Cullen house, getting out of the truck Alexis' nostrils flare.

"Ooh Chinese, good I'm starving."

"You just ate two burgers, fries and two !" Emmett exclaims.

"I told you, I burn a lot of energy."

Emmett throw his head back and laughs, "I love you so much, Baby."

"I love you too, Honey Bear."

"That's a new one." Emmett says with his eyebrows raised.

"It just came to me."

Emmett laughs and leads Alexis into the house.

The house smells even better on this inside, they head straight to the kitchen where the Cullens have just finished cooking. Samantha and Rosalie go and greet Alexis, Rosalie sniffs Alexis.

"You smell different now, like earth and Sandalwood." Rosalie tells her.

"Oh, that's because I'm not covering my scent anymore." Alexis explains

"I would have thought you would smell like a dog."

"Ha ha, Rose, very droll, but very wrong. Werewolves and Shifters smell like that. We smell more like nature, take a whiff again, my masking scent is still Japanese Cherry Blossoms."

"Why is it I can still smell the Cherry blossoms?" Emmett asks.

"Because you're more in tune with me."

"I'll explain more about my kind later, for now lets eat, I'm starving."

"Even though you just ate." Emmett comment under his breath.

What was that, Honey Bear?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

Alexis greet the rest of the Cullen family, and her cousin. The girls sit down and dig into the Chinese food while the the Cullens sit around asking Alexis questions.

"If you guys really want to see me transform, we should do it outside, just so there's enough space between me and you guys. So you'll feel more comfortable."

Carlisle and the others agree. They head out to the back yard down by the river, Alexis tell them all to stay on the deck so they'll feel safer, while she and Emmett walk down towards the River.

"Okay you guys like I told Emmett, I swear on my father's life I will not hurt you."

Samantha leans forward in anticipation, "Man I wish I had some popcorn, this is going to be so good." Rosalie pulls her closer.

Emmett gives Alexis one last kiss before he stands back. "Go ahead, Baby."

Alexis takes a deep breath and transforms and instantly an 8 foot tall Lycan stands before them, the Cullens all gasp. Jasper instantly pushes Alice behind him and growls. Having seen it in Emmett's mind Edward is still awestruck, Bella smiles.

"That was so, cool, I have got to see her up close." Samantha says.

"No, Sammy, She could hurt you." Rosalie protests

"Don't worry, Rosie, Lexie is my best friend, she'd rather die than hurt me."

Edward gasps, everyone turns to him. "I can hear her thoughts, she wants me to tell you, Rose that Samantha is right. She'd rather die than hurt her."

Why can you hear her thoughts now?" Bella asks."

Edward chuckles, "Because she's letting me."

Samantha laughs and walks down the step, she makes her way over to Alexis.

"That was so cool, did that hurt?"

"No, the change is quick and painless unlike Werewolves." Edward yells from the deck.

"Show them how fast you are." Emmett suggest.

In the blink of an eye she was on the other side of the river then standing in front of the deck then back at Emmett's side.

"How fast are you in this form?" Carlisle asks."

"She can easily reach 600 mile per hour in human form 100 miles per hour." Edward explains.

"How strong are you." Rosalie asks.

Alexis walks over to a tall tree, using her claws she swipes at the tree, cutting it in half. She catches it as it falls, laying it down on the ground, then bites it in half, in two bites. Jasper shutters at the sight.

"Jazz, she wants me to tell you that you don't have to be afraid of her, she would never hurt any of us. Lycans don't kill randomly, they only protect, at least the Hales do. She wants to know now if you want to take a closer look at her before she phases back." Edward informs them.

Carlisle walks off the deck and darts up to Alexis, he walks around her looking at her fur and her bone structure.

"Amazing, you went from 5'1" to 8ft tall in an instant and it doesn't hurt?"

Alexis shakes her head.

While Carlisle is examining her, Samantha is petting her. "Wow your fur is so soft."

Edward laughs. "She said of course it is, that's what conditioner is for."

The rest of the family laughs.

"Alright, I think we've seen enough why don't you phase back and come in the house, I have a few more questions."

Edward laughs again, "She wants to know if she can eat again and maybe have some ice cream."

Esme chuckles, "Yes of course dear, how does a steak sound?

Alexis darts into the woods and comes out dressed. "Could I have three, rare?"

They all laugh, "Of course."

"Ooh and Rocky Road ice cream?"

"Bought some last night for you, Babe' Emmett tells her.

Alexis jumps into his arms.

"You are the best boyfriend ever."

"I know."  



	5. History Lesson and Graduation

They go inside, Esme and Rosalie going straight to the kitchen to start grilling the steaks for Alexis, while the others sit in the living room, preparing to ask questions.

"What other things can Lycans do?"

"We can heal from any injury without scarring we have x-ray vision night vision, telescopic vision. We have the ability to control other people's mind, plague their dreams and alter or erase their memories. We can manipulate their dreams. Lift 100 tons our strength doubles every century. I'm immortal and can survive without eating for 800 years."

They were surprised to hear all that a Lycan could do in their Lycan form. Emmett had this smug look on his face as Alexis explained all the things she could do.

"Silver can harm me a little bit in my wolf but only decapitation can kill me. Oh and magic. I can also hear penny drop six miles away and pick up a single voice in a city."

"That is so cool," Samantha says. "That's it I've decided I want to be a Lycan."

Rosalie instantly appears, "No you can't!"

"Baby, if you and I are going to stay together forever I have to be changed, and frankly I don't want to be a vampire." Samantha tells Rosalie.

"But isn't dangerous?"

"Not really, the bite hurts, and the first change is painful for turned Lycans but after that it's easy. I'll share all my memories and history with Sam and because of that, my aunt will become her Alpha. Other than that it's pretty simple."

"Great, bite me."

"I'm not going to bite you now! Why don't you and Rosalie discuss it for a little while, wait til we graduate then if you still want to we'll go down to Beacon Hills and I'll ask my aunt Talia to bite you. I mean I can do it myself, but I would prefer that she do it."

"So then all Lycans are venomous?"

"Yes, unlike Werewolves in this country, where it has to be an Alpha who bites you."

Edward leans forward, "Where did Lycans originate from?"

"Lycans are a second breed of Werewolves created in the 13th century, descended from William Corvinus's Werewolf bloodline. Lucian, our sire, was born to an unknown captive female Werewolf who was likely pregnant when she was turned and thus passed the werewolf gene onto the growing fetus. He was born in human form but had the venom of a werewolf. You see in the beginning Williams victims couldn't return to their human forms they stayed savage beasts." (Info from Underworld Wiki)

"And who is William Corvinus?" Rosalie asks.

"William was born sometime in the 5th century AD, the son of Alexander Corvinus, the First True Immortal, and his mortal wife, Helena, and was the twin brother of Marcus Corvinus. William, along with Marcus, inherited the Corvinus Strain in its active state from their father, meaning that they were born Immortal."

"It was William who was bitten first; the brothers were in the Carpathian Mountains when a large black rabid wolf lunged out of the shadows and attacked them: The wolf first attacked Marcus, who was unable to defend himself due to his panicking horse. William jumped in front of it and was able to kill the wolf with his sword, but not before it bit his wrist through his chain mail in its death throes. Marcus took his twin to a nearby inn to have his wounds seen to, but as the night wore on, William became seriously ill, developing a high fever, and convulsions racked his body: The Corvinus Strain present in William's body reacted in an immune response with the Rabies virus and the wolf's DNA deposited by the animal's bite, causing it to mutate, changing William's entire physical composition: William began to sprout hair all over his body, and his face changed to reveal a more wolf-like appearance. Before the night was through, William had become the first Werewolf" (Info from Underworld Wiki)

"Wow that's amazing." Alice says.

"Yeah it is."

"So what happened to Marcus?" Jasper asks.

"Marcus was eventually bitten by a bat and pretty much the same thing happened except he became a vampire, but not like you guys, his kind are the kind that turn to ash in the sunlight." Alexis explains.

"Yes, I've heard of them, they are also locate in Hungary mostly around Budapest. They are a small subspecies of ours, much weaker, They don't answer to the Volturi." Carlisle explains.

"Who are the Volturi," Bella asks.

Edward goes on to explain that they are basically the royal family of the vampire world, that they uphold the law of secrecy. Bella, Samantha and Alexis look at each other. Wouldn't the fact that they know of Vampires mean that the Cullens are breaking the law?

By this time the steaks are ready and they move to the dining room so Alexis can eat again, once she ate Emmett takes her home, He walks her to the door, but stops her before she goes inside.

"Thank you, baby." Emmett says

"For what?"

"For trusting my family enough to let them see you in your Lycan form and telling us your origin."

"Aw, you're welcome Honey Bear."

Emmett laughs and hugs Alexis tight.

"I love you Lexie."

"I love you too, Emmett."

Emmett leans down and kisses Alexis before she goes into the house.

The rest of the school year went by great, Emmett and Alexis were as close as two people could be, at the end of the year, Alexis turned out to be the Valedictorian. She gave an inspiring speech that made some people cry, Emmett, the Cullens and her family were so proud of her. To her great surprise the Hale family came up to see her graduate. Alexis screamed when she saw her aunt uncle and cousins standing in the back of the auditorium, she let go of Emmett's hand and ran into her aunts arms.

"You came, I am so happy to see you guys!"

"We wouldn't miss your graduation, pup." Talia tells her niece.

"Thank you so much!" Alexis says as she hugs the daylights out of her Alpha.

Alexis hugs her uncle, Laura and Cora, but when she gets to Derek, he picks her up and swings her around.

"Congratulations, I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, I only wish Daddy was here."

"I know you do, Lexie." Derek tells her and gives her a hug and a kiss on the head.

Talia walks up to Alexis and hugs her again.

"I'm sure your dad would be proud of you too, now lets meet your boyfriend and his family.

Alexis agrees and leads her family over to the Cullens. Carlisle is the first to stand up.

"Aunt Talia, this is Carlisle Cullen, Emmett's dad, and his mom Esme. His brothers Edward and Jasper and his sisters Rosalie and Alice, you already know Samantha. Guys this is my Aunt Talia, my Uncle Seth, and my cousins, Laura, Derek and Cora."

They all exchange pleasantries and shake hands. Emmett is still standing off to a side.

"Guys and this, this is my boyfriend, Emmett Cullen," Alexis says proudly, "Emmett this is my Aunt Talia, Uncle Seth, my cousins Laura, and Cora, and I think you remember Derek."

Emmett gave them his most dashing smile and shook their hands. He moved on to shake Derek's hand, but Derek crosses his arms and glares at Emmett. Emmett's smiles falters.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her." Derek says to Emmett with a sneer.

"Derek." Talia warns him, he ignores her.

"I can't, I can't stay away from Lexie, Derek. She's my mate, and I love her more than life itself." Emmett informs Derek with a harden look in his eyes.

Dereks brows shoot up and his eyes widen. He looks from Alexis to Emmett then back again. Derek gets right in Emmett's face and whispers so that the humans won't hear.

"You hurt her in any way, I'll rip your throat out with my teeth, and set you ablaze."

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her, Derek, I'd rather die than hurt her." Emmett says just as softly.

Alexis comes and stands between them, "Guys, please, no fighting."

Derek looks down at his little cousin and his eyes soften, "No worries, pup, I'm not going to ruin your day."

"Thank you, Derek." Alexis tells him and gives him a hug.

"I think it's time we head back to Liz's house for that barbecue," Talia tells everyone, "You and your family are more than welcome to join us, Dr. Cullen, we took into consideration your special diet and brought some things from Beacon Hills."

Carlisle looked at Talia surprised, "That was very considerate of you, Mrs. Hale, my family and I would love to join you."

"Wonderful, please call me Talia."

"Then I must insist that you call me Carlisle."

"Alright, shall we be off?"

With that, the two families, Bella and Charlie head off to Liz and Alexis' house for that barbecue. Samantha had to go with her parents to dinner. She said she would stop by later.


	6. Welcome Home

As with every summer, Liz and Alexis are going back to Beacon Hills so they can stay with Peter, but this year it was especially rough on Alexis to leave. She didn't want to leave Emmett behind but she didn't think it was fair for Emmett to have to stay inside the whole summer.

"Babe, it really isn't a problem as long as I get to be with you." He tells her.

"That's the thing, Honey Bear, you won't, I spend all day with my dad and since he's in the burn unit they only allow two people in there at a time. You'll be stuck at home alone, unless you want to spend you're time with Derek and the others.

Emmett wrinkles his nose at the thought of hanging out with Derek.

"That's what I thought, three months will go by fast then I'll be in Forks for a little while, long enough for Bella's birthday, then you and I will be going to Seattle for school.

Emmett and Alexis had decided that they would attend the University of Washington instead of going to Dartmouth College. Alexis didn't want to be that far from her mother, father and pack and it was too sunny in California to go to University of California in San Francisco for Emmett to attend. And the University of Washington in the top ten for their medical program. Classes started September 27th, so they would have plenty of time to see each other.

The couple said their goodbyes and Alexis went back to Beacon Hills for the summer. As it did last year, the summer went by painfully slow for Emmett. He hunted with his family, and played video games and talked everyday to Alexis, but it wasn't enough.

Emmett was playing Call of Duty when he suddenly threw down the controller shattering it, Everyone looks up at him.

"I can't take this anymore, I'm going to see Alexis."

Samantha suddenly stands up, "No you can't!"

"And why not?"

"Because you can't."

Edward has a grin from ear to ear.

"Yeah I can, I don't care if her cousin gets pissed off I'm in his territory, I'm going."

Samantha sighs, her head falls forward in defeat."You're not going to find her in Beacon Hills, Emmett."

"What do you mean?"

"She's not there."

"You mean she lied to me, where is she, where did she go? Is she even with her mother, who is she with?!" Emmett says in a panic.

"Wow, paranoid, much?" Samantha says, "She's coming home early, you dope, she couldn't take it anymore either, Lycans can't stand being away from their mates. She took a flight back this morning, she should have already landed."

Emmett whooped and hollered, he rushes over to Samantha, picks her up and twirls her around. Then, he does the same thing to Rosalie, Esme and Alice. He was about to hug Jasper but he threatened him.

"You twirl me around and I'll punch you." Jasper tells him causing everyone to laugh.

"I'm going to Seattle to meet her." Emmett declares.

"What if you miss her."

Emmett turns to Alice, she smiles at her brother, "The plane was delayed, it's going to land in 45 minutes."

"Plenty of time, I'll see you guys later." And with that he dashed out the door.

He arrived 15 minutes before the plane landed. Emmett was so excited he could hardly stand still, he missed Alexis so much. When they announce the arrival of Alexis' flight, Emmett was bouncing on the balls of his feet. He scans the crowd looking for his mate and is decreetly sniffing the air at the same time. Emmett picks up her scent before he sees her, his eyes roll back for a second at her scent. He missed her scent so much. He follows his nose and found her at the luggage carousel. Emmett smirks and walks over to stand behind her.

"Well, what do you know, who would have thought that I would run into the most beautiful girl in the world at the luggage carousel."

Alexis gasps, "Emmett!" She exclaims as she throws herself in his arms and hugs him tightly

She pulls away from him then slaps him in the shoulder, "Damn it, I wanted it to be a surpise." Alexis says with a pout.

Emmett throws his head back and laughs.

"Sam told you didn't she?"

"Well, if she hadn't I'd be half way to Beacon Hills by now. I couldn't take it any longer, I had to see you."

"Me too, Honey Bear, that's why I came home early."

"I am so glad you did, I was going crazy without you."

"Aw, Honey Bear, I'm sorry."

"That's alright, you had to be with you dad, how is he doing?"

"The doctors say there has been little change but my mother and I can see that there is. I don't know how long it's going to take, but he will get better and he will wake up."

Emmett hugs his girlfriend and gives her a gentle kiss. He gets her luggage and they head out to the parking lot to pick up Alexis' Dodge Challenger. Emmett gets in the driver's seat and drives back to Forks. When they get home Alexis calls her mom to inform her that she arrived safely. Lex goes upstairs to unpack her suitcases and change, Emmett follows her and lies down on her bed to wait for her. She goes into her bathroom to shower, Alexis come out with a towel wrapped around. Emmett props his head up hoping she'd drop the towel in front of him, instead she giggles and walks into her closet.

"You're cruel, Babe."

"I know."

Once she's dressed she comes out of the closet, and goes to lie down with Emmett. He rolls over and hovers above kissing, licking and nipping along her jaw and neck.

"Come stay with me. I want you in my bed." Emmett whispers.

"Emmett, you don't have a bed." Alexis reminds him.

"I do now, I got it especially for you."

"No, baby, I can't stay at your house, I'm not ready."

" I don't mean for sex, I can wait until you're ready. I just want your scent in my room, I want to hold you while you sleep, please."

Emmett gave her pouted and gave her the puppy eyes and she melted. Alexis groaned but agreed.

"Fine, Honey Bear, you win. Let me just call my mom and tell her, then pack a few things."

Alexis calls her mom and told her she was going to spend the night with Emmett.

"Okay, but use protection."

"We're not going to have sex, Mom, Emmett just wants my scent in his room."

"Alright then, Honey, if you want you can stay with Emmett or with Bella for the rest of the summer, so you won't be alone.

Emmett, having heard that started nodding his head.

"Yeah, I'm going to stay with Emmett until you get back, Give Daddy a kiss for me."

"Okay Sweetheart, just remember, use protection."

Alexis rolled her eyes, "Mom, I already told you."

"Yeah but just in case."

"Okay Mom, we will, not that we'll need it."

"Well as the saying goes, 'I'd rather have it and not need it than need it and not have it.' So have them. Okay, I'll let you go, I''m going to bed."

"Okay goodnight Mom,"

"Goodnight Sweetheart, goodnight Emmett."

"Night Mrs. Hale." He said.

With that, Alexis hangs up and turns to Emmett.

"I think you should ask your parents if I can stay over for the rest of the summer."

"They'll be fine with it." Emmett assured her.

"Baby, please ask your parents, I won't feel comfortable otherwise."

"Alright then I'll be right back, in the mean time, repack your clothes."

15 minutes later Emmett was back in his jeep, he went up to Alexis' room

"They said it was alright, it will give Esme an excuse to cook for you."

"Great, I love her cooking, Let's get a a few pizzas before we head to your house, before dinner."

"A few pizzas, Babe?

"Yeah I'm…"

"Starving," Emmett finished, He chuckled and picked up her suit case.

They head out the door and Alexis locked up, she couldn't wait to spend the remainder of the summer with Emmett.

They got to his house and sure enough, Esme and the others had already started cooking dinner. She smiled when she saw Alexis but it faltered when she saw the three large pizza boxes, Alexis smiles.

"Oh don't worry, Esme, this is just to tide me over until dinner is ready. I haven't eaten since breakfast." Everyone chuckles as Alexis and Emmett leave the kitchen and head upstairs to his room.

When they enter his room, she's amazed by the size of the bed, it enormous. Alexis raises an eyebrow and looks at Emmett.

"Why did you get such a big bed?"

He puts down her suit case and takes the pizzas from then takes her in his arms.

"Because I want my baby to be comfortable and to have the best."

"Aw, your so sweet, Honey Bear."

"Yes I am."

"Oh yeah, let me taste you to be sure," Alexis smirks, and pulls Emmett down to her, giving him a kiss.

She nips his bottom lip asking for entrance, Emmett opens his mouth and her tongue slithers in. Her tongue caresses his tongue as she explores his mouth, he tastes divine like honey and chocolate. Alexis moans in his mouth and Emmett pulls her closer. He lifts her up and carries her to the bed, Alexis runs her fingers through his black curly hair then gives it a tug causing Emmett to growl. Emmett lays her down and lays down next to her. He begins to nip at her jaw and lick down her neck with his cold tongue causing her to shiver.

"You taste so good, Baby. Emmett whispers.

He goes back to attacking her neck leaving love bites as he makes his way down to her collar bone. He's about to unbutton her blouse when there's a knock at the door. Emmett sighs and gets off of Alexis. Lex fixes her shirt and Emmett gets up to answer the door.

"Hi, Lexie, Esme told me you're staying over for the rest of the summer. You want to go shopping tomorrow?

"Sure, do you want to come, Honey Bear?"

Alice giggled at the pet name, Emmett growled at her.

"No, but I will, just to be with you."

"Great I'll make Jasper go too, you guys can be the pack mules."

"Thanks a lot Em!" Jasper says from somewhere in the house."

"You might as well ask Rosalie and Samantha if they want to come, Bella too, though I doubt she will."

"Yes, we'll come along." Rosalie says from somewhere in the house.

"Okay then, we might as well go to Seattle." Alice says.

"Alright."

"Fine, now bye Alice" Emmett says, as he shoos Alice away. Alice smiles and closes the door.

Emmett smirks and takes Alexis into his arms, "Now where were we?"

"About to eat my pizzas before they get cold." Alexis says as she slides out of Emmett's arms.

He groans, "You are so cruel."

Alexis smirks, "Yeah I know." 


	7. Birthday Drama

The next day Alexis, Alice, Rosalie and Samantha went to downtown Seattle to do their shopping. Dragging poor Emmett and Jasper along with them. As predicted Bella and Edward did not come along, preferring to spend their time alone. Alice was so happy to have a new living doll to dress. She took Alexis to all of her favorite shoppes and boutiques buying her tons of clothes, hats, shoes, purses and other accesories. Alexis didn't mind going shopping, what she did mind was the incredible amount of money that Alice was spending.

"Alice this is too much, I can't let you spend so much money on me."

Alice would just wave it off, "It's nothing Lexie, you're family now, it's now trouble what so ever. Tell her Emmett."

"Babe, don't even worry about it, we have more than enough money, this won't even make a dent." Emmett tells her.

"Besides it makes me happy to do this for you, and you can't tell me you're not having fun."

"No I am, I just feel guilty and bad because I can never repay you."

"You don't need to and like Em said, don't worry about it." Alice assures her.

Suddenly Alice has a vision of buying Bella the most perfect dress for her birthday, one that Bella will just love. She informs the others and they head on over to the shop to buy the dress.

And that was pretty much how the entire summer went, the girls would go shopping, Emmett and Alexis would play video games, watch movies, play chess, or go swimming. They would wrestle in her Lycan form, go out on dates. The one thing Emmett could never convince her to do was watch baseball with him on TV

"No, Emmett, baseball is boring! Come fall I'll watch football with you but not baseball."

"What if I take you to an actual game?"

Alexis thought about it for a minute, "Alright, I've never been to a game before so I'll go."

It turned out going to a game was far more entertaining than watching it on TV. They ended up having so much fun together, and Alexis ate so much junk food that day. By the time they got home, Emmett had to carry her into the house. She was so exhausted she passed out on the way home. He set her down on the bed took off her shoes and covered her up with a blanket. Also taking off his shoes, Emmett gets in bed with her and pulls her to his chest.

This was his favorite part of the day. When she was finally settled down for the night or just to take a nap. He loved more than anything to hold her and watch her as she slept. His body temperature didn't bother her at all, since she was always hot, they balanced eat other out perfectly.

Finally summer came to an end and Elizabeth came back from Beacon Hills, so Alexis moved back home to be with her mother until it was time to leave for college. While home Samantha and Alexis packed all of their stuff that they would take with them to their dorm they were going to share. Emmett had wanted them to live with him in the apartment that he had gotten not far from campus. But the girls want the full experience of college life. So Rosalie and Emmett were going to share it.

Classes didn't start until September 27th so that gave them plenty of time to register for their classes and get their things moved into their dorms. It also meant that the two couples would be there for Bella's 18th birthday.

The day before Bella's birthday, Alexis comes over and takes Bella out for lunch, just a simple lunch between cousins. Bella hardly talks, she just sits there eating her burger.

"Alright Bella what's wrong, I know this isn't your normal birthday moodiness."

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that, I can tell when you're lying."

Bella sighs, "It's just that tomorrow I turn 18, that's one year older than Edward."

"Bella, don't be ridiculous, Edward is over 100 years old, you are not older than him." Alexis tells her.

"It's not that he is 100 it's that he's going to stay looking 17 and I'm going to age." Bella explains.

"Bella you don't even look your age, you look like your 16, you just happen to be one of those people that age well, look at Uncle Charlie he doesn't look anywhere near his age, Look at my mom."

"Yeah but Aunt Liz stopped aging when she was bitten and you're not going to age any older than probably 20. I'm the only one getting older."

"But you're not old and wrinkled, it's only a year, you haven't changed at all. Okay look, if Edward doesn't turn you in a year I will. He'll never know, he can't read our thoughts anyway. That will be my birthday present to you, besides this."

Alexis hands Bella a new iPhone with a bow on it. Bella is surprised, she smiles at Alexis then gets up and gives her a hug.

"How did you know I needed a new phone, mine mysteriously broke." Bella asks.

Alexis gives her a sheepish smile, "I'm the one who broke it," Bella slaps her arm.

"Well, I couldn't stand that antiquated phone you had and I knew you would never accept something you didn't need so I broke the screen."

"Emmett's right, you are an evil little thing." Bella tells her.

"Why thank you."

The cousins laugh and Alexis orders another burger.

The following night everyone gathers at the Cullen house for Bella's birthday party. Edward and Bella walk into the living room, the Cullens, Samantha and Alexis wish Bella a happy birthday.

"Sorry about all this, we tried to rein Alice in." Carlisle tells Bella

"Like that's even possible, happy birthday, Bella." Esme says then hugs her.

There is a sudden flash from Alice snapping a picture of Bella with Carlisle and Esme.

"I found it in you bag I hope you don't mind." Alice says.

Emmett moves to Edward's side and nudges him. "Dating an older woman, hot."

Alexis elbows Emmett in the stomach, causing him to grunt in pain.

"What?"

"Shut up." Alexis tell him.

Samantha walks up to Bella and give her a hug.

"Happy birthday, " she says hand her a silver package, "This is from Rose and me."

"It's a necklace, Sam picked it out." Rosalie informs her in an irritated tone.

Alice drags Bella over to a table piled with elaborately wrapped gifts, a huge cake and a tall stack of china plates.

"Alice, there's only three of us who even eat cake. That thing could feed fifty."

"I hope you're hungry, besides I'm Lexie can eat most of it."

"Oh come on, Alice, I could eat the entire thing. It's chocolate, right?"

"Of course."

"Well then hell yeah." Everyone laughs including Bella.

Alice then hands Bella a box, "This one's from Emmett."

She opens an empty car radio box, "Um… thanks?"

"Already installed it in your truck." Emmett says as he hugs Alexis from behind.

"Finally, a decent sound system in that piece of -"

"Hey don't hate on the truck." Bella says.

Alice hands her another present, "Open mine,"

But as Bella is opening, she cuts a small paper cut, "Ow."

And that's when all hell breaks loose. Jasper, at smelling the blood lunges for Bella. He escapes Carlisle's hold and is about to run past Emmett. Rosalie pushes Samantha behind her. Edward shoves Bella too hard behind him and she goes flying toward the glass coffee table, but Alexis is instantly there to catch her.

Alexis places Bella behind her. Lex's instincts in protect her family kick in and she instantly transforms. She roars at Jasper, snapping her teeth at him. She had no intention of hurting him she just wanted him to react. Jasper's eyes widen at the sight of the giant Lycan, and he skids to a stop. He throws himself backwards toward the other side of the room and he hisses at Alexis. This gives Carlisle and Emmett a chance to restrain Jasper.

"Emmett, take Jasper out of here, please."

Edward walks towards Bella and Alexis trying to get to Bella but, Alexis won't let him. She snaps her teeth at him as well, and pushes Bella further behind her.

"It's okay, Lexie, my finger has stopped bleeding, Edward won't hurt me." Alexis thinks about it for a moment then growls.

"I swear, I won't hurt her." Edward promises.

Bella steps out from behind Alexis and Edward envelopes her in a strong embrace.

"Edward I think you should go check on Jasper I'm sure he feels badly and will only listen to you. And send Emmett in he may need to calm Lexie down.

Emmett comes back in and walks up to Alexis, and smiles at her He turns to Carlisle.

"She's calm, Carlisle, I think she's waiting for me to bring her some clothes."

"How do you know she's calm?"

"I can feel it, I can't read her thought but I can feel her emotions in her Lycan form. We think its our bond as mates." Emmett explains.

Carlisle nods, "Then I'll leave you two alone." He says and walks out to go check on Jasper.


	8. A Nightmare Come True

Edward decides it's best to take Bella home as did Rosalie and Samantha. Emmett goes upstair to get one of his shirts and pair of sweat pants, that Alexis had left behind, he hands them to her and she goes behind the sofa to she changes she comes back out, Emmett takes her in his arms.

"You okay?" Emmett asks.

"I'm fine, sorry to ruin Bella's birthday party."

"You didn't ruin anything, Lexie. As a matter of fact, this could have been much worse if it hadn't have been for you." Carlisle tells her as he comes back into the living room.

"I'm sure Jasper's pissed off at me or at the very least afraid of me now." Alexis says in a sad tone.

"Tell me, Lexie, were you going to attack Jasper?" Carlisle asks.

"No, I had no intention of attacking him I just wanted him to react, and if that didn't work, I could restrain him a lot easier in my Lycan form."

"So you never once lost control?" Carlisle asks

"My instincts kicked in to protect Bella, but never once did I lose control. Emmett can confirm that."

Emmett nods his head in affirmation.

Carlisle looks at both of them, "I find it interesting that you, Emmett, can sense Lexie's emotions, can you sense his?

"Yes, I can, but not as strongly as Emmett can sense mine. I know that it's common in mated Lycans that they can sense each other and I think that Emmett is getting a taste of it. Once we truly mate we should both be able to sense each other and our bond will never be broken, Lycans only ever mate once and stay loyal forever." Alexis says as she cuddles into Emmett.

"That's very interesting."

After a while Jasper and Alice come back inside. Alexis stands up and slowly makes her way towards Jasper, trying not to frighten him.

"Jazz, I am so sorry for what I did, but I had to protect Bella. I want you to know that I had no intention of hurting you, I just wanted you to react."

Jasper smiles at her, "I know that, darlin', I could sense that you weren't being aggressive. You only startled me, that's all. But you brought me back to myself, and for that I thank you." Jasper says as he opens his arms to give Alexis a hug.

She returns the hug, glad that things weren't going to be weird between them. Alice come and hugs Alexis too, thanking her for helping Jasper.

After Alexis helps the Cullens clean up, Emmett takes her home. They get Alexis' house and Emmett opens the door for her. She gets out of the car and gives Emmett a kiss, wrapping her arms around his waist she hugs him tightly.

"Do you think Bella's okay?" Alexis asks.

"Yeah she's fine, Edward is there to take care of her."

"Still, I think I'll jump the fence later and go check up on her."

"Alright, leave your window open so I can sneak in."

"Really, Emmett? Do you honestly think you can sneak into a Lycan's house that can not only hear you but smell you as well? You might as well come in the front door."

"Oh, right, well leave it open anyway, I'll take my chances with your mom."

"Okay, it your funeral."

With that, Emmett and Alexis kiss and he leaves. Once he's gone she walks around to the back of her house. She easily leaps over the fence and goes to the front door of Bella's house. Knocking on the door she waits for Bella to answer, it took Bella a few minutes to answer.

"Hey, Bells, how are you?"

"I'm okay Lexie, thank you for protecting me tonight."

"You don't have to thank me, Bella. You're my cousin, I will always protect you."

Bella gave Alexis a sad smile.

"Okay what's going on, did you and Edward get into a fight?"

"No, we didn't but I just got this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad is going to happen, he was acting strange and distant.

"He probably just feels bad that your party was ruined."

"I think you're right, he kept apologizing for what happened with Jasper. I told him it was fine, but that seemed to upset him more. And when I asked him to kiss me, he kissed me with such desperation it was almost as if he was saying goodbye."

Alexis started getting this bad feeling, that this was something that Edward was not going to let go. She hoped for her cousin's sake he would just drop it and move on, but somehow she doubted it.

Alexis shook her head to dispel the awful thoughts, then turned to her cousin. I'm sure everything will be fine. Would you like me to stay with you until Uncle Charlie shows up?

"No, I'll be fine, Lexie, I have a few things to do and you still have to finish packing."

With that, Alexis hugs he cousin and wishes her a Happy birthday again. She leaves Bella's house and leaps over the back fence again. She goes inside where she runs into her mom who is in the kitchen having a cup of tea. Alexis tells her everything that happens.

"Well, it was a good thing you were there, it could have been much worse."

"Yeah, it could have, but now I get this feeling that something bad is going to happen, but I don't know what."

"Well, stay on your toes if your instincts are telling you to be wary, it's for a good reason." Liz tells her daughter, "I'm going to bed, night baby"

"Night, mom."

"Goodnight, Emmett" Liz says a little louder.

There was a long pause until finally Emmett answers,

"Goodnight Mrs. Hale."

Elizabeth throws her head back and laughs, she leans over and whispers into Alexis' ear. "Tell him he needs to be a whole lot quieter if he plans to sneak into a Lycan's house.

As Liz walks away she yells, "Remember, protection." Then enters her room and shuts the door.

Alexis rolls her eyes and goes upstairs. She finds Emmett lying on her bed with his shirt off.

"I told you she'd hear you, she told me to tell you that you need a whole lot quieter if you plan to sneak into a Lycan's house.

Emmett chuckles, "I'll keep that in mind."

Alexis smiles at him and goes to her closet to pull out a few boxes. Emmett props himself up on his elbows and stares at Alexis. He watches as she gathers some of her belongings and places them in the box.

Quirking an eyebrow, he sighs. "Half naked boyfriend over here."

Alexis looks up surprised, "So you are, any particular reason as to why?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe I want to lie here and make out with my girlfriend."

Emmett suddenly gets up, he walks over to Alexis and swoops her up into his arm.

"The rest of you packing can wait, I on the other hand, can't" He says as he lies her down on the bed ad lies down next to her.

"Why, Mr. Cullen, are we impatient?"

"No, I can wait for as long as you want, but that doesn't mean I don't want to spend every minute with you in my arms."

She smiles up at him and pecks him on the lips. Stroking her cheek with his fingers, Emmett causes Alexis to shiver. Emmett smiles at her reaction, he continues to stare at her as if committing her face to memory. Running his thumb along her lips, Emmett leans down and claims them in a passionate kiss.

Alexis wraps her arms around Emmett's neck and pulls him closer. Emmett shifts is position so that now he is lying between her legs, supporting his weight on his elbows. He slowly begins to grind his arousal into her core, causing Alexis to let out a low moan.

"So beautiful, so perfect," he whispers, as he pulls away from her, giving Alexis time to catch her breath.

"You are my everything, Lexie, I hope you know that." Emmett whispers.

"And you're mine, Emmett, I love you more than anything." Alexis tells him

"I love you too."

Emmett leans down and kisses her again, he swipes her lip with his tongue and she slowly opens her mouth. Sliding his cold tongue into her mouth Alexis shivers at the sensation. Emmett's tongue caresses her's, she follows his example. Emmett moans at the feel of her tongue, his hips grind into Alexis, trying to get some form of relief. Alexis wraps her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her core. Emmett pulls away from her mouth and begins to kiss and nip his way along her jaw to her neck, He kisses, nips and sucks at her sensitive skin. Leaving love bites along her neck until he reaches her ear.

"I want you, Baby. Emmett whispers, then licks the shell of her ear.

"I want to be inside you, I want to pleasure you." He groans as he grinds his harden member into her even more.

He captures her lips in a searing kiss, causing her to moan in his mouth.

"I want to make love to you." He whispers as he kisses down her neck.

"Oh, Emmett, I want you too, but not like this. I don't want my first time to be in my bedroom at my mom's house trying to be quiet so she doesn't hear us. I want it to be special.

Emmett places his forehead to her chest and sighs in frustration. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you, baby, I got carried away. You're just so damn sexy.

He lifts himself off of her and adjusts himself, then lies down beside her,

"I'll be good I promise. Why don't you get some sleep, tomorrow we can finish packing your stuff.

Alexis snuggles into Emmett and closes her eyes, "I love you, Emmett."

"I love you too, Lexie."

The next morning Alexis was awakened by Emmett kissing her neck, she tilted her head so he could have better access.

"Morning, Baby,"

"Morning, Honey Bear. what time is it?"

It's still early, 4 am. I got a text from Edward, he needs me to come home."

Alexis' stomach drops at hearing that, her instincts kept telling her not to let Emmett go.

"Don't go, Em, please. Stay here with me."

He kisses her temple, "I'll be back, you go back to sleep and I'll be by later this morning to help you pack."

Okay, are you sure you'll be back?"

Emmett chuckles into her shirt, "Of course I will, nothing can keep me away from you."

He kisses her head one last time, puts his shirt back on then jumps out the window.

It took Alexis a while to go back to sleep after that. The feeling of dread kept building until she finally went downstairs to make some chamomile tea. The tea relaxed her enough to help her sleep.

While Alexis was having a hard time sleeping, Emmett was on his way home. He was happier than he had ever been in all of his existence. A new chapter in his life was about to begin. He was off to college again, this time to study law, but he was going with the one person he treasures most in the world. They would spend every waking moment together then later Emmett had every intention of proposing. He wanted to be with his mate forever and wanted to make it official.

These happy thoughts were running in his mind as he ran home, but when he got there he noticed something had changed. He walked into the house and noticed everyone was packing, but not at Vampire speed more in a subdoed fashion.

"What's going on?"

Edward came down the stairs carrying some boxes and winces when he reads the happy thoughts that are running through Emmett's head. But he steels his nerves and answers his brother.

"We're leaving, Emmett."

"What?! What do you mean we're leaving? Why?"

"It's time to move on, Carlisle is suppose to be ten years older than he looks and people are starting to notice." Edward inform him.

Emmett thinks about it for a minute, His eyes widen then he glares at Edward. In a flash he has Edward pinned against the wall by his neck.

"Bullshit that's not the reason, we're moving, you're making us move," He slams Edward's head hard enough into the wall to crack the wall.

"Now you tell me the fucking reason!" Emmett yells.

By this time Carlisle and Jasper are trying to pull Emmett off of Edward but Emmett's hold only tightness and Edward's neck begins to crack.

"You're hurting your brother, son, let him go." Carlisle calmly tells Emmett.

Emmett looks at Carlisle and drops Edward like a sack of potatoes. Edward slumps to the floor holding his neck. Rosalie is standing there the whole time with an evil grin on her face. She just as pissed off at Edward as Emmett is, but decided to let Emmett deal with Edward.

"It's because of Bella, and what happened yesterday."

"THAT'S why we're leaving, NOTHING HAPPENED!" Emmett yells.

"But it could have, if Lexie hadn't have been there things could have been so much worse."

"But it wasn't, why are you only seeing the negative side of this?"

"Because there is no other side. Everyday we're in their lives, we put them at danger."

"Not my girlfriend." Emmett says.

"Or mine," Rosalie agrees.

"Okay maybe not Emmett's, but Samantha is in just as much danger with you as Bella is with me."

"I don't think so, Samantha isn't a magnet for trouble and besides we talked about it and she's going to ask Lexie's aunt to turn her. So I have no worries." Rosalie informs Edward.

"Okay, fine, so your girlfriend is going to be invincible now, but mine isn't."

"That's what you get for choosing a weak human," Rosalie tells him.

"So did you, so did both of you, it's just that now we know Alexis is a giant dog."

"Watch it what you say about my mate." Emmett warns with a growl

"And my mate may be human, but she is not weak like Bella."

"I'm staying." Emmett says

"So am I." Rosalie tells Edward giving him a defiant look."

"They have a right to be with their mate, Edward." Carlisle tries to explain.

"Okay fine, let them stay and they can watch while they're happy, Bella slowly start to fall apart and wither away, because you two are a constant reminder that I'm not with her."

Emmett a wave of guilt wash over him, could he really be that selfish and let another person suffer while he was in his own bliss?

"Please, I'm begging you, just give Bella time to get over this and move on, then you can return to your mates."

"So in other words, if one suffers they all suffer." Rosalie points out.

Rosalie sighs, "Alright fine, I'll go along with it, but you have to give us a chance to say goodbye."

In reality, Rose had no intention of saying goodbye to Samantha. She was going to tell her the truth and meet her in Seattle.

"Thank you, and yes of course, you can say goodbye." Edward says

Emmett has yet to say anything.


	9. Heartbreaking Goodbye

Alexis woke up later at around 10am. She had a harder time falling asleep after Emmett had left simply because she was worried that whatever Edward wanted was not going to bode well for her and Emmett. She tried to push those feelings away but they kept niggling in the back of her mind. She eventually got up and heads for the bathroom to do her business and get ready for the day.

School had long since started at Forks High so she was alone in the house. She goes downstairs and makes herself a large breakfast. Once she has eaten she watches the news for a while then decides that she couldn't wait around for all afternoon for Emmett to start packing.

It was about 4:00 when she notices the time. She had worked all day and hadn't heard from Emmett at all. That little niggling feeling she had earlier returned, something was definetely wrong. She stopped packing for a moment and looked out her bedroom window, that's when she saw Edward leading Bella into the forest. She really didn't think much of it and continued packing, she began to reason that maybe Emmett went hunting and that was the reason he hadn't called her. But her subconscience knew that it wasn't true. Alexis decided that she would take a nap for a bit, then get back to work.

Alexis woke to the sound of raised voices coming from the front of her Uncle Charlie's house. Sitting up she listened to what they were saying and what she heard chilled her to the bone, Bella was missing. Putting on her shoes and grabbing her phone she heads downstairs, She ran into her mom who was just getting home from work.

"Mom, you heard?"

"Yes, sweetheart, head over and see if Uncle Charlie could use our help, I'll be there in a minute.

"Okay, Mom, I'm going now."

Alexis ran to the back yard and leaped over the fence, as she made her way to the front she heard Charlie talking.

"I'll call the Cullens again. Her note said she and Edward went for a walk.

"They left town, Charlie." Billy Black informs Charlie.

Upon hearing this information, Alexis stops right in her tracks. She gains her composure and continues to walk. Now was not the time to worry about that.

"Hospital said Doc Cullen got a big job somewhere else." Charlies best friend Harry Clearwater tells him.

Harry puts a reassuring hand on Charlie's shoulder, "We'll find her Charlie."

Alexis rolls her eyes, these humans couldn't find a Mac truck in the dark.

"Uncle Charlie!" Alexis calls out as she gets closer to him.

Charlie turns around and sighs in relief, "Lexie, I'm so glad you're here."

He takes her by the shoulders and pulls her aside. "You think you and your mom can find Bella?" He asks in a low tone.

"No problem Uncle Charlie, I can sniff her out anywhere and I can hear up to a mile in my human form, I'll…"

Alexis turns her head. "Looks like someone already beat me to it." She says as she motion with her head.

Charlie turns around to see a Native American man coming out of the forest with Bella in his arms. Alexis and the man lock eyes and her eyes narrow, he takes an involuntary step back. Charlie rushes forward and takes Bella from the man's arms.

"Thank you, Sam."

Charlie carries Bella to the house, cradling her. Harry and Billy give Sam a nod of praise and gratitude. But Sam backs away, avoiding any accolades. But he never takes his eyes off of Alexis, she smirks at him, causing him to feel uneasy.

Charlie carries Bella up to her room and lays her down, "What were you thinking, Baby? Why were you out there? You had your cousin and me worried sick."

Bella lifts her head, "Lexie's here, can you ask her to come up, please?"

Charlie reluctantly leaves Bella and goes downstairs to get Alexis.

"Lexie, Bells want you."

Alexis rushes upstairs and finds Bella crying hysterically. The minute Bella sees her shorter cousin, she launches herself into her strong warm arms. Alexis holds her tight, cooing into her ear trying to get her to calm down.

"Bells, it's going to be alright, just tell me what happened."

"He's gone, Lexie, Edward left me, he told me he didn't want me anymore and he just left."

Alexis' eyes flash yellow, she's so pissed off, "That fucking bastard, I'll rip him apart."

"Why Lex, why doesn't he want me?" Bella asks.

"Because, he's an idiot, sweetie, and he doesn't know a good thing when he has it."

"I miss him so much." Bella says between sobs. This had Alexis a little worried. She was taking his departure harder than she should be. Yes it was going to hurt, but Bella was already acting like her world was coming to an end. And the more she cried the more pissed off Alexis got at Edward.

Finally Bella cried herself to sleep, Alexis layed her down and covered her with a blanket. Quietly she left the room and went downstairs, when she got there she found her mom and Charlie sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee."

"How is she," Charlie asks.

"Devistated. That bastard told her he didn't want her anymore and left her in the middle of the woods alone."

Charlie became livid, "That damn vampire."

He suddenly got up and grabs his shotgun, Elizabeth grabs his arm.

"Where are you going?" Liz asks her older brother."

"To blow that god damn vamp to hell."

"No you're not." Liz tells him.

"No you're not, Uncle Charlie, you need to be here in case Bella wakes up. I'm going over there."

"What are you going to do?" Charlie asks.

"I'm going to rip his throat out with my teeth." Alexis says and storms out of the house.

Charlie looks at Liz, she only shrugs.

"She hangs out with Derek too much."

Alexis jumps the fence to her house and gets into her Dodge Challenger, she peels out and head down the road to the Cullen house. But as she gets closer to the house a terrible thought hits her, what if Emmett left too."

She pulls onto the road that leads to the Cullen house and slowly makes her way towards the house. All the blood drains from her face when she realizes that the house is abandoned. They've left, all of them.

Alexis gets out of the car, she walks up to the house and tries the door, it's unlocked. She goes inside and looks around, Their scent is still strong in the house but it's already beginning to fade meaning that they have been gone for several hours now. All of the furniture is covered with plastic drop cloths, but all their personal touches are gone. She standing in the middle of the living room looking around, her head falls forward and she sighs.

"You can come out of the shadows, Emmett, I heard your breathing the minute I turned onto the road, and I saw you as soon as I opened the door, Night vision remember?"

"I'm sorry."

"Did you know he was going to break up with her?"

"Yes."

"And when did you find out?"

"This morning when I left your house, he told us that we have to leave. Edward said that he want Bella to have a normal life and that she would be safer if he wasn't around."

"Well, that's not what he told her. He told her that he didn't want her anymore and then he left her alone in the woods."

"He did what?"

"He abandoned her in the woods, they had to call a search party. I was just about to go out and look for her when one of those Shifters from the Reservation showed up with her in his arms. Do you have any idea how dangerous those guys are?"

"Yeah I do." Emmett said.

"I want you to do something for me, I want you to tell your idiotic brother that if he comes near Bella again, I will personally rip him apart limb by limb rip his head off and set him on fire." As Alexis is telling Emmett her eyes flash yellow, and he know she's serious.

"Changing the subject, why didn't you come back to my house?" Alexis asks.

"I was packing."

"Oh good so then you're ready to go?"

Emmett sighs, "I'm not going with you to Seattle, Alexis, I'm moving with my family."

"What?!"

"I think it would be best if we not see each other anymore." Emmett says with a sad look on his face.

"Why?"

"Because it isn't fair to Bella and to Edward."

"So, because your asshole brother is abandoning my cousin, and doesn't have the balls to be able to protect her properly, he wants you to leave me so we can all be miserable together?"

"It's not going to be forever, Baby, just until Bella gets over Edward."

Alexis turns and gives Emmett a disbelieving look, "She is never going to get over him, she's completely obsessed with him. Besides what does that have to do with anything?"

"I can't sit here and be with you knowing that your cousin is suffering without Edward."

"We were going to Seattle, you never would have seen her. And she's going to be miserable whether we're together or not. You know what this is, Edward is manipulating you. He can't have what he want so he's going to make sure you can't either."

"Can you honestly tell me you can be happy with Bella suffering?"

"Do you honestly think that my suffering along with her is going to make her happy or ease her pain? I can't believe this, you would rather toss me aside for your asshole brother."

"No, baby, that's not it." Emmett says as he tries to bring Alexis into his arms, she ducks out of his arms.

"Or is it because you couldn't get what you wanted and you're using this as an excuse to break up with me."

"No, I told you I would wait, I just want everyone to be happy."

So, you're going to do what he wants to make him happy and damn the fact that you're breaking my heart.

"Baby, I don't want to hurt you."

"But you are, Emmett. We're suppose to be mates and you're letting Edward come between us. You're hurting me more deeply than anyone else on this earth can. But I should have expected that from you. You never really loved me, this is all too easy for you just to pack up and leave. I should have never given my heart to a vamp."

Emmett was shocked and hurt by what Alexis had just said, and anger started to fill him, he hadn't realized the words that came out of his mouth until it was too late.

"And I never should have tried to fuck a fucking dog!"

Emmett's eyes widened and he clamped his hand over his mouth, "Baby I didn't mean that, I'm sorry."

Alexis didn't say anything to him, she wipe the single tear that ran down her face and walked towards the door. As she reached the door, Emmett grabbed her wrist.

"Please, Baby, I didn't mean it. I said it in anger, you know that's not true."

"People say what they really think when their angry, Emmett" Alexis tells him as she pulls her wrist out of his hold without looking at him.

"Look you wanted us not to be together, you got it. You want me to suffer along with Bella, you got that too. But know this, if you or Edward ever come around me or Bella again, I will kill you, mate or not. After all that's what dogs do." Alexis said as she opened the door to the house and walked out.

"I hope you and Edward are happy together."

Alexis leaps off the porch and transforms, she runs straight into the woods and disappears into the night, Emmett suddenly slumps to the floor, clutching at his dead heart. He is being bombarded with Lexie's feeling as she makes her away further from him. Pain, grief, sadness, depression, self loathing, complete and utter loneliness hit Emmett like a ton of bricks he falls over into the fetal position and lets out a sob. He lays there sobbing, though tear will never fall, holding himself tightly, he suddenly looks up as he hears the mournful cry of a wolf howling at the moon and he knows it's the love of his life crying out her heartache.


	10. Moving On

The next morning when Alexis woke up, she groans, dammitt she was going to have to go to the Cullen house to pick up her car. She went to the bathroom, took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs. Once again her mom had already left for school. She went outside to get going to the Cullen house but stops short. Sitting outside her house was her Dodge Challenger. Alexis went into the house to get her spare key to unlock the door. As soon as she opened the door she was hit with Emmett's scent.

Her eyes begin to tear up at his scent, she looks on the dashboard and there's a single red rose and a note, it read

* _Baby,*_

 _*I still call you baby, because you always will be my baby. I'm sorry, I am so sorry for what I said. Please believe me I didn't mean it, you hurt me when you said you should have never given your heart to a vamp. And I wanted to make you feel as bad as I felt in that moment. It was stupid and childish.*_

 _*I wasn't with you because I wanted sex, I was with you because I love you with all my heart and soul. You are the only one for me, and I still love you. But I'm sure I've ruined any chances of you ever taking me back. To be honest I rather you kill me than to live without you.*_

 _*I hope someday you can forgive me and we can be together again, but until that time comes know that I will forever love you.*_

 _*Love,_

 _Your Emmett*_

Alexis was crying by the time she finished reading the note.

"Then why did you do this to us?" She asks in a whispered tone.

She got out of her car with the rose and note in her hand, going to the garbage she threw them away and walked back into the house. Little did she know, Emmett was in the woods watching. He heard what she had whispered and his dead heart ached, but when she threw the rose and note away, his heart broke in two. His eyes filled with tears that would never fall, turned and left. Probably for good. A few moments later Alexis came running out of the house and took the rose and note out of the garbage. Hugging them to her chest she went back into the house, it was all she had left of him.

Alexis went upstairs to her room, she took out her photo album. She began to flip throught the photo album, looking at all the photos of her and Emmett, of her and the rest of the Cullens. She placed the note into the album and pressed the rose into the album. Closing the album, Alexis put it at the bottom of the box she was packing.

Alexis moped around the house after she finished packing, she sat on the sofa watching movies that she had seen with Emmett and cried. When Liz got home she found Alexis asleep on the sofa, her face tear stained. She sighed, picked her daughter up and carried her to her room. When Liz set her down, she crawled into bed with her.

"Baby, what happened?"

"It's over between Emmett and me."

Alexis went on to explain to her mother what had happened. Elizabeth grew angry at Edward for manipulating Emmett and making him leave. She let her daughter cry into her shoulder until she had no more tears to cry.

Alexis sighs, "I miss Daddy."

"I know you do. Your Daddy would be the perfect person to handle this right now. He'd hunt down Edward and kill him then torture Emmett until he came to his senses and came back to you.

Alexis started laughing through her tears, "He really would do that, wouldn't he."

"Yes, baby, he would do anything to make you happy." Liz says with a chuckle.

"So, when Daddy wakes up, let's not tell him about this, maybe Edward's part but not Emmett's."

"Okay."

They sat there in silence for a while, with Liz running her fingers through her daughter's hair to calm her down. Eventually Alexis looks up at her mother.

"Mom, I think I'm going to head to school now. I packed my stuff into my car, I'm going to call Samantha and tell her I'll meet her at our dorm."

"I think that's a great idea, you need to get a fresh start. Staying here is only going to depress you. Why don't we go over to your Uncle Charlie's and let him know, we can also check up on Bella and see how she is doing."

They head out to the back yard and jump the fence, walking around to the front of the house, they get to the door and ring the bell. A very worried Charlie answers the door.

"Liz, Lexie, come on in." Charlie says as he leads them into the living room. He turns and see the sad expression on his niece's face and envelopes her in a hug.

"Oh, Munchkin, I'm sorry this is happening to you too. How are you holding up?"

"It hurts, Uncle Charlie."

"I know it does, kiddo, but I promise if you let it, thing will get easier. If only I knew where those two boys were, I'd blow a hole in them."

"Charlie, they're vampires, they virtually indestructible."

"Then what would hurt them?" Charlie asks.

"Lycan teeth."

"Too bad Peter isn't awake yet, he's going to be so pissed off when he wakes up." Charlie says.

"I said the same thing earlier. Well, we came over to tell you that Lexie is leaving tomorrow for school, and to check on Bella, how's she doing."

"I'm worried, Lizzy, she's just been sitting in her chair looking out the window with tears streaming down her face." She hasn't eaten or had anything to drink."

Liz puts her hand on Charlies shoulder, "Give her some time, Edward was her first serious boyfriend. She needs time to heal. If things don't improve, we'll see what we can do."

"You're right let's give her some time." Charlie agrees.

"Lexie, why don't you go up and see her, maybe you can help." Liz tells her daughter.

"Right, Mom."

Alexis goes upstair and knocks on Bella's door, she gets no response so she opens the door.

"Bella?"

Upon hearing her cousin's voice, Bella reacts. She gets up from the chair and throws her self into Alexis' arms and begins to sob. Alexis doesn't say anything, she just lets her cousin cry, while silent tears run down her face as well.

"They're gone." Bella says.

"Yeah they are, Bells, but you can't let their leaving destroy you. You're stronger than that."

"But I need Edward."

"No, you don't, you can't make your life about Edward. You have to look out for yourself, do thing for yourself. He isn't your sun and moon.

"But I love him."

"Fine, love him, don't obsess about him." Alexis tells her.

"Aren't you upset that Emmett's gone, didn't you love him?"

"Yes, Bella, of course I'm upset, and I love him very much, but life goes on and I refuse to let his leaving take over my life. I will always love him, he's my mate, but he didn't want this so I have to let him go," She lied. She wasn't about to tell her that this was all Edward's fault.

"You have got to let Edward go too. I know it will take some time, but you have to try. Now I wanted to tell you that tomorrow I'm leaving for school, but if you need me I'll come right back, okay?"

"Okay."

Alexis kisses Bella on the head. "I love you, Bells."

"I love you too, Lexie."

With that Alexis leaves Bella alone and Bella goes back to staring out the window.

When Liz and Alexis get home, she calls up Samantha and tells her that she's going to head on out to school.

"I'm sure Rose told you what happened." Alexis says.

"Yeah she told me, Fuckin' Edward."

"Well Emmett's the idiot for listening to him."

"Yeah he is, are you alright?"

"No, but I will be. Is Rosalie still going to Seattle?"

"Yeah, she'll be staying at the apartment and going to class."

"Good at least your girlfriend loves you enough not to leave you."

"How did you know Rose didn't break up with me too?"

"Because it's not her style to let anyone dictate to her." Lexie tells her best friend.

"Emmett isn't that way either, it's just going to take him a while to realize that." Samantha says.

"Well, let's see if I'm still available if and when he comes back."

"Wait a minute, I thought Lycans mated for life."

"We do, but Emmett and I never mated officially, so the connection isn't as strong as it would have been if we had actually mated." Alexis explains, "Emmett can only sense me when I transform. If we were mated we would sense each other all the time, even over great distances."

"So, then you could actually find someone else, and Emmett would be shit out of luck." Samantha asks.

'Basically, yeah, it's not likely, but it could happen." Alexis explain.

"Well then he better get his act together."

Alexis sighs into the phone, "Don't hold your breath, hey I got to go I'm going out with my mom and Uncle for a farewell dinner, then going to bed early."

"Alright see when I get there."


	11. Making the Most

Alexis leaves the house at four in the morning she had an almost four hour drive ahead of her and she wanted to get an early start. She arrives at the University of Washington at eight in the morning. Alexis had decided to take her time driving up there so that she could think and cry over Emmett. So, instead of taking under four hours to get to Seattle it took her the whole four hours, but by the time she got her resolve to move on without her was strengthened.

When she got to the campus she drove straight to Alder Hall. Alder Hall was located on the west campus. It was for pre-health sciences majors so they would be close to their classes, both Alexis and Samantha were Pre - Med. Alexis instantly like her new home, she check her housing assignment and went up to the top floor. Taking out her key she was amazed. The room was full decorated in her and Samantha's style. The beds were made and pictures hung up on the walls. There were to arm chairs in the middle of the dorm. The desks were fully stocked with everything they would need. A smile spread across her lips.

"Rosalie."

Rosalie and Alice had come in a few weeks before and had decorated the entire dorm. Making sure that Samantha and Alexis lacked for nothing. It was obvious by the style that the girls had added their own personal touches as well. What Alexis didn't know was that Emmett had helped out as well. He wanted to make sure that Alexis was a comfortable as humanly possible.

Alexis could already tell that Alice knew which bed each girl was going to pick as Alexis' bed was by the window and had a red and black duvet while Samantha, who felt safer by the wall, had a blue and black duvet. Each girl had a picture of their significant other on the night stand by their beds. Alexis picked up the picture of her and Emmett where Emmett has her hoisted on his shoulders and they are both laughing. She smiles a sad smile and is about to put it in the drawer but changes her mind and puts it back on the night stand.

Alexis begins the long tedious process of bringing her things into the building, several of the boys offered to help her, but she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. So she politely decline all of their offers. After making her fourth and final trip, she laid down in her bed and took a nap. She awoke a few hours later to someone poking her face.

"Wakey, wakey."

Alexis opened her eyes and found that Samantha had already shown up with Rosalie. She immediately got off the bed and gives each girl a hug.

What are you guys doing here?" Alexis asks.

"You think I'm going to let my best friend suffer alone in a strange place for 10 days until I arrived?"

"Thank you, you really didn't have to."

Samantha takes Rosalie's hand, "We know. I'm sorry about what happened with Emmett." Rosalie tells her, "He's an idiot for listening to Edward."

"Thanks, Rose."

"Enough with the depressing topic, let's go explore the building and the campus and get our books." Samantha says and Alexis agrees.

They head out to look over the campus and find some of the local dining area and the shopping district. After that they go to the book store to buy their books for the semester. They stop at a local restaurant to have lunch and to chat about the classes they were going to take.

None of the three girls had to take their basics, since they had all taken AP courses in high school they already had the credits. So Alexis and Samantha were going to go ahead and jump into their prerequisites for Pre - Med and Rosalie was going to get started on her degree in business.

But as the day passed and Alexis hung out more and more with Rosalie and Samantha, she began to realize that being without Emmett was going to be tougher on her than she thought. She was going to miss the constant affection, his playfulness, their long talks while they walked in the moonlight. She was even going to miss wrestling with him. A wave of melancholy washed over her, she got up from the table and excused herself. The girls automatically knew what it was that was bothering her.

Alexis began to walk around campus, and it seem like she was cursed, everywhere she went, there were happy couples holding hand, hugging and kissing. Alexis wanted to pluck her eyes out at the sight of all this, she wasn't sure what to do with her time. She needed to stay busy in order to keep Emmett off her mind. So, she did the only thing she could think of that would be productive, she decided to double up on her classes. And if possible triple up. After all it would be easy for her. As a lycan she could go at peak capacity for 60 days and nights straight, without eating or resting, before she even becomes tired. She had an IQ of 205 and an eidetic memory. As long as she could hibernate for a weekend at the end of the 60 days she'd be fine, or at least she hoped she'd be fine.

So Alexis made her way to the registrar's office to register for more classes. By the time Samantha and Rosalie got back to the dorm two hours later, Alexis had already gathered the rest of her books for her new classes and was reading them over to memorize them.

"What are you doing?" Samantha asks as she enters their room once she had said goodnight to Rosalie.

"I'm reading my new books for the new classes I signed up for."

"What new classes?"

"I decided to double up on everything I possibly can"

"Are you insane?"

"No I'm not but if I don't I'm going to go insane thinking about Emmett. I'm going to try to move on from him Sam, but right now everything reminds me of him."

"Of course it does, you just broke up with him yesterday!"

"Even so, I'm not going to fall into a pit of depression, because the love of my life prefers his brother over me. I need to keep active and this is the best and most productive way."

"You're going to kill yourself!"

"Not possible, I'm a Lycan I can go weeks without food or rest and as long as I get a weekend of complete sleep and transform every now and then I should be fine."

"How are you going to enjoy college life if all you do is work?"

"Do you think I could enjoy college life without Emmett? No I came here to get a degree in medicine and that's what I'm going to do. If I can, I'm going to cut this down from four years to two." Alexis tells her best friend with a determined look.

Samantha sighs. "Alright if that's what you want, I'm behind you."

"Thank you."


	12. A Thanksgiving Miracle

From the minute school started on September 27th, Alexis worked her ass off. She hardly had time to eat or sleep, not that she needed it. She would spend all hours of the day and night studying reading every course book she could get her hands on and committing them to memory. She worked non stop, for a month straight, never having time to even think of Emmett. She even put the picture of them together away so he would distract her.

By the time the two months were almost up, the fatigue and the stress was starting to get to her. It was time to rest. Lucky for Alexis, it was Thanksgiving weekend and they would be going home. Rosalie decided to head up to Alaska to check in with her family and the girls headed back to Forks. They left Tuesday evening as soon as Alexis was finished with her last class, each heading in different directions. Alexis offered to drive, but Samantha refused.

"Your 60 days are almost up, I don't want to run the risk of you falling asleep at the wheel. I'll drive you can drive back, now go to sleep."

Alexis snuggled into the passenger's seat and quickly drifted off to sleep. They arrived back in Forks at nine that evening. Samantha drove through the quiet town heading for Alexis' house. When she arrived Liz was already waiting for them. She helped Alexis out of the car, thanked Samantha and took her daughter upstairs and put her to bed.

Alexis slept all day Wednesday and didn't emerge from her room until, Thursday morning. She was still tired but she knew that family was coming for dinner and she needed to help her mom prepare. The Hales couldn't make it that year, there were too many things happening in Beacon Hills for them to get away, so it was just going to be Liz, Alexis Charlie and Bella. Charlie had also invited Billy Black, Jacob, Harry Clearwater and his family, Sam Uley and Emily Young. Since Liz had been friends with the same people her brother was, it didn't bother her in the least bit, having more people. She had even told Billy to invite anyone else that may be alone for Thanksgiving, that lead to Paul Lahote being invited as well.

When Alexis went downstairs after getting ready she discovered that the kitchen was filled with women already helping out her mother. Sue and Emily had shown up early to lend a hand and had brought an extra turkey knowing that the boys would be able to eat a lot. They were in the middle of making all of the side dishes for the Thanksgiving feast.

"Good morning everyone." Alexis says in a cheerful voice.

She walks into the kitchen to greet Sue and Emily and give them hugs. She, of course, was friends with the women as she had known Sue since she was a little girl and Emily was only a few years older than Alexis.

Good morning, Lexie, how's school?"

"Great, I've been keeping pretty busy with my classes.

"Are you still studying to be a doctor?"

"Yep that's the plan. Do you guys need any help?"

"No, we have everything under control, why don't you have some coffee and go watch the Thanksgiving parade. The guys should be over in a while to take over the TV for football."

Alexis agrees, grabs a cup of coffee and some toast and heads into the living room. She watches the parade for a while as she sips her coffee and eats her toast. She wasn't even sure when she fell asleep until she feels someone nudging her.

"Hey, hey no loitering, some of us want to watch the game." She hears her uncle Charlie say.

She opens her eyes and looks around, Alexis is surrounded by boys, all just staring down at her trying not to laugh. She blushes at the sight of them.

"Alright, alright, you don't have to be so pushy."

Alexis gets up and is pulled into a hug by her Uncle, "How have you been, Munchkin?"

"Good, working hard, studying my butt off."

"No partying?" Harry Clearwater asks as she gives him a hug.

Of the two Alexis is closer to Harry than she is to Billy since she use to play with Leah. But she still greets Billy with a hug.

"Partying, what's that? Nope, no time for such frivolities, I've doubled up on my classes, I want to see if I can graduate in three years." Alexis tells Harry.

"That's my girl, your dad would be proud of you." Charlie tells her.

"Thanks, Uncle Charlie."

"Lexie you remember the boys, don't you?"

"No, sorry guys, it's been a while."

Each boy introduces themselves to Alexis shaking her hand, until they get to Seth.

"Seth, is that you, My god you've grown. I remember when I use to help your mom give you a bath and change your diaper."

The other boys laugh at Seth while he turns bright red.

"Cut it out Lexie."

"Hey so where's Leah?"

She's in the kitchen with everyone else.

"Great, I'm gonna go see her."

But before she can walk out of the room, Charlie stops her.

"Lexie can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure."

Charlie leads Alexis outside and closes the door, he wants to make sure that no one hears what he's about to say.

"Do you think you could go over and visit your cousin first? She hasn't gotten any better since you left, she's still sitting in that same chair."

"I was afraid that was going to happen, that asshole really broke her."

"Yeah he did, it's like she's a zombie, just going through the motions of life. I'm thinking of sending her with her mother in Jacksonville."

"It won't help, she'll just be depressed somewhere sunny."

"That's what your mom said, but she did mention that Lycans have a form of mind control, is that true?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah it is, I can alter or erase her memories."

Charlie lets out a sigh of relief, "I want you to do that to her, make her forget all about Edward Cullen."

"Why hasn't mom done it"

"She thought it would be better if you do it. Since you're a born Lycan, you'd have better control than even Talia."

Alexis thinks about it, "I won't do it without her permission, it isn't fair to her."

"Alright ask her, if she says no, though try to convince her it would be in her best interest."

"Alright I'll head over there now."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Alexis jumps the fence and goes into Charlie's house through the back door, she makes her way upstairs and knocks on Bella's door. As before there is no response. Alexis opens the door cautiously.

"Bells, it me, can I come in?" Bells continues to stare out the window.

Alexis goes and kneels down next to Bella who has yet to acknowledge her presence. Alexis sighs, this was serious. She never thought that her cousin would get this bad off after breaking up with someone. She was going to have to do something with or without Bella's permission. Though she would prefer that she had it.

"Bella, you have got to fight this, I know it hurts and I know you love him, but he is not coming back. And even if he does, you can't let him have this much control over you."

Bella finally looks at Alexis and is surprised to see her cousin.

"Lexie, what are you doing here?"

Alexis smiles at her cousin, "It's thanksgiving, I'm here to be with the family."

"It is?"

"Yes, you mean to tell me you have no idea what day it is?"

She shakes her head no.

"My god, Bell, can't you see what' he done to you, he's sucked the very soul out of you. You can't let this go on."

"But it hurts so much."

"I know it does, Baby, but if you want I can help you."

"How?"

Well you remember at the Cullen house when they were asking me questions about what I can do?"

"Yeah."

Do you remember what one of those abilities is?"

Bella thought for a moment, then her eyes widen, "Mind control."

"Yes, I can alter or erase your memories if you want."

Suddenly Bella came to life, she grabbed Alexis' hand with an iron grip.

"Yes, yes Lexie, erase my memories. Make it so Edward never existed."

"Bella, I don't think that's such a good idea. That's going to leave quite a gap in your memories that I can't fill. I was thinking more along the lines of making it more bearable. Making you realize that your reaction to him leaving shouldn't have been as bad as you took it."

"Will the pain stop?"

"It will be more manageable until you really get over him."

Is that what you did, alter your mind?"

"No, this only works on humans. I had to do it on my own. I still love Emmett and it still hurts, but I refuse to let it beat me, and that's what you need to do."

Bella saw the sadness in her cousin's eyes but along with it the determination. And that gave Bella the strength and hope.

"Alright let's do it."

About an hour later, Bella was showered and dressed and ready to go over to her cousin's house for Thanksgiving. She felt so much better, she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. And with Lexie's help she realized how stupid she was being letting Edward ruin her life the way she was letting his memory have so much control over her. That was no longer going to happen, like Alexis she still loved him and she still missed him, but she was now going to move on with her life.

They got into Bella's truck and drove around the block. Upon entering the house she greeted everyone with a smile and with more confidence than she had ever had before. Charlie immediately noticed the difference and gave Alexis a grateful smile. She only nodded in return, Bella and Alexis went into the kitchen and Bella got to work with the rest of the women while Leah and Alexis talked for a while. Alexis noticed that Leah would try to avoid talking to her cousin as much as possible, but she didn't pry.

Once everything was ready and the table was set, the women called the men in to eat. It was a lovely dinner everyone laughing and carrying on, Bella was talking to Jacob about who knows what while the other boys inhaled as much food as they could. Alexis was very content to see everyone enjoying themselves. But then she noticed the sad expression on Leah's face and followed her eyes to what she was looking at. It suddenly occurred to Alexis what was going on. Sam must have dumped Leah to be with Emily. As she watched Emily and Sam cuddle and feed each other, a sudden sense of longing hit her. She tried to shake it off but couldn't, so after everyone had eaten and had dessert she quietly escaped through the back door and heads for the woods. Walking deeper into the woods she comes to a halt in front of a trees that has a hole in it. Stripping out of her clothes she transforms and takes off running into the night.

In Alaska, Emmett is sitting in his room staring at the ceiling. He had nothing to do during the Thanksgiving weekend. He had already gone hunting with Jasper and Carlisle, he wasn't in the mood to play video games, He didn't need to study for his law exams but it would be easy for him to do it. Emmett had decided when they got to Alaska to go ahead and continue on with the plan that him and Alexis had decided on. He was going to study law, he just felt the need not to be a bigger disappointment to Alexis than he already was.

What Emmett wanted more than anything in the world was his mate back, but he knew he had burned that bridge and he would never get her back. As he lay there sulking, he reached over and picked up the picture that he had of Alexis and him. Emmett stared at the picture for hours wishing that he hadn't have listened to Edward. Rosalie walked into his room and looked at him, she sighed and took pity on him by tossing him an envelope.

"Here, don't say I never gave you anything." She says and walks out.

Emmett's nose immediately picks up Alexis' scent, he tears open the envelope hoping it's a letter, but there's nothing but recent pictures of her. His heart swells at the sight of her, she's smiling in all the pictures, but when he looks closely he can see that the smile does not reach her eyes.

How he wished he could be with her to make her happy again, to see her give him a genuine smile. Emmett missed his mate so much and not for the first time he wished he could sleep so he could dream about her. He was shuffling through the pictures when he suddenly gasped and reached for his heart. He was suddenly bombarded with feeling that were not his own. Complete and utter exhaustion, stress, sadness, but most of all longing and it was for him. He sat up, the connection between them had not been severed, he could still feel her in her Lycan form! Though he felt absolutely terrible that she was feeling so bad and it worried him the level of exhaustion and stress he was feeling through their bond, anther emotion was blossoming in him he had not felt in months.

Hope.


	13. Meeting Someone New

The rest of the Thanksgiving weekend, Alexis went into hibernation. When she finally came out of her room on Sunday morning she devoured the rest of the turkey and all the other left over and pies as well. Her mother just leaned against the counter and watched.

"Did the hibernation help?"

"Yep."

"Are you going to drop some of your classes?"

"Nope."

"Good, I'm glad you're working so hard even though I don't like what's motivating you to do it."

"I know, but I need the distraction, I mean he and I were suppose to be there together, it gets kind of hard and then the fact that I can feel him every now and then, only makes it worse."

"Be glad you're weren't truly mated, that would have been horrible for you."

"How do you do it with Daddy in the hospital and so far away?" Alexis asks.

"Oh, it hurts most of the time, but I can still feel the love coming from him even though he's in a coma.

"I'm sorry, Mom."

"Don't be, do you think Daddy would be happy knowing he could have saved you and didn't? Or that I would? We both love you very much, never feel sorry for what your father did. Besides it's only a matter of time before he wakes up."

Alexis hugged her mother then went back to eating she had to replenish all her energy she had used up in her two months of non stop studying.

That evening Alexis was feeling a million times better and was ready to head back to school. Samantha picked her up and they switched seats so that Alexis could drive back. When they got back to their dorm, Alexis immediately went back to studying. Samantha walks over and plucks the book from her hand.

"No, you can start being Superwoman tomorrow, tonight you sleep like a normal person."

Alexis reluctantly agreed and went to bed. Her first class was at 6am anyway.

When she got to class it was nearly empty, she wondered if anyone was going to show up. For that matter was the professor going to show up? Alexis went and took her usual seat and began to take out her books and laptop. She suddenly felt a presence to her right and tensed. A man she had never seen before came and sat down next to her. She tried to ignore his presence but she could feel him staring at her. When she turn to face him he gave her a dazzling smile. Alexis eyes widen at the sight of him. There sat a gorgeous man with Blonde hair and magnetic blue green eyes. A cleft chin and razor-sharp cheekbones.

"Hello."

"Uh Hi."

"I've never seen you in this class before." The blonde man says.

He has a distinctive mellow voice that is pleasing to Alexis' ears.

"No, I've been here the whole time, I just like to sit up here." She tells him as she goes back to setting up her stuff.

"No wonder I've never seen you before, I normally sit in the front, but your scent drew me up here."

Alexis' eyes widen at his words, she slowly turns to look at him. He raises his left eyebrow then smiles at her.

"Surely you can tell I am like you," The mans said.

Alexis took a descreet sniff and realized he was telling the truth. He was a Lycan.

"Wow I've never met one of my own kind before, outside of my pack."

He smiled at her, "We do not normally live in America, tell me who is your sire?"

"My sire?"

"Yes, the one who turned you into a Lycan," The man whispers.

"Who are you again?" Alexis asks.

"Oh, where are my manner, I am Ambrus. It is a pleasure to meet you…"

"Alexis."

By that time the class began to fill, and Ambrus looked around.

"I suppose we shall have to continue this conversation later, goodbye Alexis."

With that, Ambrus got up and made his way down to take his usual seat down in front. And as he walked away, Alexis noticed that he was about 6'4 with a lean yet impressively athletic physique. There was no denying that he was exceptionally handsome, but as she thought this she felt a dull ache in her heart and the image of Emmett's beautiful face popped into her head.

Once class ended Alexis bolted from the auditorium and walked as quickly as she could to her next class, Ambrus easily catches up with her.

"So to continue our conversation who is your sire?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I am only curious, I have yet to meet another Lycan in this country until now."

"I wasn't turned I was born a Lycan."

Ambrus' eyes widen, "No."

"Yep, is there a problem with that?"

"No, of course not, it is only that born Lycans are very rare, I have only heard of a handful and that would include my sire."

Now it was Alexis' turn to be surprised, "Who turned you?"

"It doesn't really matter, it was a long time ago."

"Okay." If Ambrus didn't want to tell her, she wasn't going to pry.

"So, where are you from, Ambrus?" Alexis asks.

"From Hungary, Budapest to be exact."

"Oh, so you must be part of the war that's going on over there."

"War?"

"Don't be coy, Ambrus, I know all about the blood war between the Lycans and the Vampires of Budapest."

"Do you now?"

"Yep."

"Perhaps you can tell me what you think you know."

"Maybe one day for now I have micro biology, I'll see you later, Ambrus."

With that Alexis leaves Ambrus standing there, he smiles as he watches her walk away.

"Yes, you will."

It would be a couple of days later that Ambrus would appear again. Alexis and Samantha were leaving their genetics class when they heard a voice calling Alexis. They both turned around to see Ambrus jogging up to them.

"Fancy that, we have more classes together than I thought." Ambrus says with a smile.

"Yeah, fancy that." Alexis says in a suspicious tone.

Ambrus and Alexis stare at each other for a few moments, while Samantha stands there looking between the two. She eventually, elbows Alexis in the ribs to get her attention.

"Oh, sorry, Ambrus this is my best friend Samantha, Sam this is Ambrus, he's like me."

Ambrus stiffens when Alexis reveals the truth to Samantha. Samantha smiles up at Ambrus and shakes his hand.

"Relax, Ambrus, I won't tell anyone your secret, as a matter of fact I want to become one too."

"Is that so?" Ambrus asks.

"Yeah, that's so."

"Well, then perhaps we three can get together later and talk?"

"Maybe we can, but right now we're going to go meet my girlfriend for lunch, would you like to come?" Samantha asks.

Ambrus thinks about it for a moment, he nods his head. "Yes I would love to have lunch with three lovely ladies.

"Great."

They head over to the Vista café where Rosalie is sitting outside waiting for the girls. She smiles when she sees Samantha, getting up she hugs her girlfriend and gives her a kiss. Alexis and Ambrus come walking up a little slower to give them a moment. Suddenly the wind shifts and Rosalie's scent is blown toward the two Lycans. Ambrus gasps, he instantly pushes Alexis behind him, Alexis gives him an odd look.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Your friend's girlfriend is a day walker."

"Day walker?"

"Yes a vampire that can come out during the day and not be affected by the sun." Ambrus clarifies.

"Oh, yeah I know, she's one of my closest friends."

"How can you be friends with a vampire?"

"Easy, I've known Rosalie for three years now, she's not what you think, she and her family feed on animal blood, looks at her eyes."

Ambrus, finally notices that they are not the blood red eyes he is used to but a beautiful honey gold.

"Fascinating." He says.

"Yeah wait till you meet her."

They walk over and Rosalie looks between the two of them, a frown beginning to form on her beautiful face.

Alexis smiles at Rosalie, Ambrus I'd like you to meet Rosalie Hale. Rose this is Ambrus… I'm sorry you never told me your last name."

"Kóbor."

"Ah 'Immortal Wanderer' fitting for someone like yourself, wouldn't you say, Ambrus?" Rosalie says with a smirk.

Samantha and Alexis just gawk at Rosalie, she shrugs.

"I studied linguistics with Emmett once." She said putting the emphasis on Emmett's name. Alexis raises an eyebrow to this.

Ambrus looks between Rosalie and Alexis and smiles, he sits down opposite Rosalie.

"So you know what I am."

"Of course I do, I'm familiar with that particular odor. Rosalie says.

Ambrus raises his left eyebrow, as I am with yours Day Walker, though I must say I have never seen one with your peculiar eye color.

"I'm sure Alexis has explained why that is."

Yes, briefly, I must say it is very fascinating. For one such as yourself to go against your own nature. Perhaps one day you will indulge me and tell me your story?" Ambrus asks.

"Perhaps, if you will do the same. From what Lexie has said your kind are at war with a lesser species where you're from."

"We are, and will be happy to tell you. One day. Now I really must be going, it was very nice meeting you Rosalie, Samantha. And Alexis I shall see you in class."  
Ambrus says then walks away.

"Bye," Alexis says, as she watches Ambrus walk away.

When she turns around Rosalie is staring at her with her arms crossed. Alexis raises her eyebrows.

"What?"

"What was that?" Rose asks.

"What was what?"

"What were you doing bringing a guy around?"

"I wasn't bringing a guy around, not the way you're thinking."

"Are you dating?" Rosalie asks.

"Rose, I just met the man, no of course we're not dating."

"But you want to." Samantha asks.

"No, I just think it's cool that I met one of my own kind outside my family."

"What about Emmett?" Rosalie asks.

"What about Emmett? Look your brother left me, remember? He chose to follow Assward's advice and break my heart. All I'm trying to do is pick up the pieces of my life and move on. Now does that mean I'm going to start dating, no, I'm not ready for that. But it doesn't mean that one day I may start dating again. And if I do I hope it doesn't ruin our friendship. Remember he ruined everything not me, now if you'll excuse me I'm going inside to get something to eat."

With that, Alexis went inside the café to order herself a sandwich.

"This is not going to end well, is it, Babe? Samantha asks.

"No, love it isn't, at least not for Emmett."

 *** Just to let you guys know, the person I picture playing Ambrus is A** **lexander Skarsgård. I wanted someone who would be the complete opposite of Emmett.**


	14. Wild Truths Brought To Life

The following day, Ambrus waited for Alexis outside their biochemistry class. He smiled when he saw her walking up to him.

"Hello there, pup."

"You know, that's so weird that you would call me that, my family calls me that."

Ambrus laughs, "That's because compared to me you are a pup."

"How old are you?" Alexis asks as they head into class.

"Older than the hills, my dear."

She stares at him for a minute then laughs. "Okay grandpa, are you going to sit in the front or up here with me?"

"No, I think I shall join you today."

They take their seats and class begins. Afterwards Ambrus walks her to her micro biology class.

"So tell me, pup, what is it you think you know about the war in Budapest?"

"I know that Lycans use to be slaves of the Vampires there, and that the original Lycan, Lucien, led a revolt against his masters and helped gain the Lycans their freedom."

"Very good you know some of your history. But do you know what caused the revolt?" Ambrus asks.

"Nope."

"Love, or in this case the destruction of it."

At the mention of love, Alexis felt her heart constrict. She looked away from ambrus, unable to hold his gaze.

"Who is Emmett, pup?"

"No one."

"Ah, you shouldn't be telling falsehoods to your elders. I heard your heart rate increase just at the sound of his name."

"He was someone I dated, but that's over and done with."

"There you go again with the falsehoods." Ambrus teases.

"Okay, he was my mate." Alexis says with a sigh.

"Was, has he passed on?"

"No, he left me."

Ambrus gasps, it was unheard of for mates to abandon each other in the Lycan world. Finding one's mate was very rare.

"Is he a human?" Ambrus asks.

"No, he's Rosalie's brother."

"A Day Walker, you are mated to a Vampire?"

"Technically no, look can we talk about this later, I have class."

"Absolutely, pup, I shall meet you here after class."

After class, just as he said, Ambrus was waiting for her.

"Now explain to me how he technically is not your mate, either he is or he isn't ."

"Well, we have a sort of mate bond, but we never made it official. Then he decided that he was going to listen to his idiotic brother and leave me, so it never happened."

Ambrus looks at her neck and sees that no there is no mating mark.

"Besides I don't think we could ever make it official, Vampire bites are poisonous."

Ambrus hums, "To werewolves yes, to our kind, no. As a matter of fact your mate can feed from you and it will make him stronger."

Alexis looked at Ambrus surprised, "How do you know that?"

"My sire told me, or at least his memories told me."

Then it dawned on Alexis, "Oh my god, Lucien is your sire."

"Clever girl."

"He was suppose to be mated to a Vampire, wasn't he?"

"Yes and since he was a slave she marked him instead, so that's how we know that Vampires are not poisonous to our kind. Now what's this about his idiotic brother?"

As they went to get lunch, Alexis explains to Ambrus what had happened, and Edward's stupid plan.

"His plan turned out to be a complete failure, because my cousin never got over him. I had to alter her mind a bit in order to make this break up more bearable for her. If I hadn't, I'm sure she would have either wasted away or killed herself by now."

"I am glad that you were able to help your cousin in her time of need. And as far as this Edward is concerned, it is obvious that he is only being selfish. If he has to suffer then his entire family must suffer along with him. As they say misery loves company. But your mate is to blame as well for not growing a spine and standing up to his brother as his sister did."

"Emmett's heart is too big, Edward was easily able to guilt him into leaving, and he's not my mate."

"Whether you carry his mating mark or not, you share a bond with the Vampire. I wish it were not true but it is there, it has weakened a bit as time has passed, but it will always be there."

"Will I be able to move on?" Alexis asks.

"If you truly wish it, you will. But you will never have the same level of intimacy with another person you would have had with your mate."

After that conversation, Ambrus and Alexis spent more and more time together. And as time passed Ambrus and Alexis grow closer, much to Rosalie's irritation and Samantha's delight.

"Rose, Lexie needs someone in her life." Samantha says

"Yes, she does, she needs Emmett." Rosalie counters.

"That's not going to happen, Emmett broke her heart and Lexie already said she'd kill him or Edward if he came near her or Bella."

"She wouldn't kill Emmett, maybe Edward, but not Emmett. She still loves him." Rosalie says.

"That may be true, but Emmett betrayed her and that is not something that Lexie will forgive him for."

As fall turned into winter and finals were over, Alexis invited Ambrus to spend the holidays with her and her family in Forks. He gladly accepted.

"I would be most honored to accompany you to your home and meet your family, if you will allow me to take you, you're friends and your cousin skiing.

Alexis agrees.

So once the final exam was taken, Alexis and Ambrus drove back to Forks as did Samantha and Rosalie.

Naturally, Alexis told her mother all about Ambrus and that she had invited him to spend the holidays with them. They were also going to be celebrating Alexis' birthday as she was born on the winter solstice, December 21st, she would be turning 19 years old.

When they arrived, it was to the sound of Christmas music blaring from the speakers in the living room. Liz was in the middle of decorating when she heard the front door open, she turned and smiles at her daughter.

"My baby has come home for Christmas!" Liz screams as she rushes to the front door to hug Alexis.

"Calm down, Mom, of course I'm home for Christmas. I wouldn't miss it for the world.

Liz pulls away from Alexis to get a better look at her, she holds her daughter at arms length.

"Oh just let me look at you, oh you look so beautiful, Honey. College life must be agreeing with you."

"Yeah I guess so." Alexis says with a shrug.

"Oh, Mom, let me introduce, Ambrus Kóbor."

Liz turns and greets Ambrus, "The Hungarian Hunk, yes Lexie has told me all about you, pleased to meet you."

Lexie turns bright red and Ambrus chuckles, "The pleasure is mine. Now I see where the pup get her spectacular beauty from."

"Why, thank you, but the eyes are all her father's. Please, please come inside, would you like something to drink, some cider perhaps?" Liz asks.

"Thank you, perhaps later, if you do not mind I would like to freshen up a bit."

"Sure, no problem, Lexie will show you to your room."

With that, Liz went back to decorating and Alexis took Ambrus by the hand and led him upstairs.

"Here you go Ambrus, you have your own bathroom, and I'm sorry if my mom embarrassed you."

"I am not embarrassed, I am actually quite flattered that you think me handsome."

Alexis didn't say anything there was no point, he would know she was lying anyway.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to head on over to my uncle's house really quick while you freshen up."

Ambrus chuckled, "Alright, pup, I shall see you momentarily."

Alexis went back downstairs to let her mom know she was going to Charlie's. She went to the back and jumped the fence. walking to the front she knocked on the front door.

Charlie answered with a smile, "Lexie, it good to see you, kid, welcome back."

"It's good to see you too, Uncle Charlie, how is everything?"

"Oh everything is great, looking forward to spending the holidays with my girls."

"And Bella, how is she?"

"She's actually doing great, she's still sad but not nearly as bad as she was, she goes out with her friends a lot and has been going down to La Push quite often to hang out with Jake."

At hearing that, Alexis frowns.

"Relax, Lexie, Jacob isn't a shifter, he hasn't had a fever or anything. But come to think of it, Bella did tell me he got sick and had to go home when they went to the movies the other day."

Alexis' eyes widen, "Oh shit, that's a clear sign he's going to shift. Where's Bella, is she with him right now?"

"No, Bella said she was going to take a walk, she's been gone for a while now."

"Damn it. I have to go look for her. I can't take any chances that, that shifter could have hurt her. I'll be right back."

Alexis walked out the back door, and down the trail that led away from the house. She immediately picked up on Bella's scent and followed it. It was leading further and further into the woods and Alexis was starting to get worried. Alexis follows Bella's scent into a meadow where she catches the tale end of a conversation.

"Victoria feels it's only fair to kill Edward's mate, given he killed hers. Eye for an eye, mate for a mate." Laurent.

"Well then she's going after the wrong person, Laurent, Edward didn't kill James." Alexis says as she steps out of the woods.

Laurent turns, "Alexis, what a nice surprise, tell me then was it your mate that killed James?"

At the mention of her mate, Alexis feels a pain in her heart.

"No, Em- Emmett didn't kill James, " Alexis stutters.

"Then who?"

"I did."

Laurent has this shocked look on his face, "I don't believe it."

Alexis is about to answer when she realizes that Laurent isn't looking at her, but behind her. Alexis turns around and an enormous black wolf comes skulking out of the darkness of the woods. It stalks towards them, a low disturbing growl in its throat, sharp teeth gleaming.

Bella is petrified and Alexis rolls her eyes. Four more wolves soundlessly emerge from the trees, flanking the black wolf. They're the size of small horses, all of different hues: dark silver, chocolate, ash and russet- brown. Their hackles are up, lips curling, bodies crouched, ready to spring.

Laurent bolts across the meadow, the wolves spring toward Bella and Alexis, leaping right over them in pursuit of Laurent. Their thunderous snarls and snaps shake them as the pack sprint after the vampire, surrounding him before he reaches the treeline. Laurent swings at the dark silver wolf, smacking the wolf halfway across the meadow. Another wolf lunges at Laurent, he kicks it and it sails into a tree, splintering it. The two wolves recover, lurch back to the pack which closes in on Laurent. It's impossible to know who will win.

Bella is freaking out, Alexis grabs her hand and starts leading her back to the house.

"Did you see that, those are the biggest wolves I have ever seen."

Alexis stops in her tracks, and stares at her. Bella gives her a sheepish grin.

"Aside from you, but you don't count you're a Lycan."

Alexis angrily walks off muttering to herself, "Damn Shifters."

A confused Bella follows behind her cousin, "Why are you angry?"

"I'm not angry I'm pissed off."

"Well then why are you pissed?"

"Two reason, one Laurent got a reaction out of me when he mentioned Emmett and two, those damn Shifters got in my way."

"Shifters, what are Shifters?"

"A shape shifter, Bella, a person that can turn into an animal."

"Wait those aren't real wolves?"

"No, those are some of the boys from the Quileute reservation, and from what I smelled, that russett colored wolf that looked at you, that was Jacob Black."

"Jake's a werewolf?!"

Alexis shot her a look.

"Sorry, a shape shifter."

"Yes, he is. It runs in their blood, they shift whenever Vampires are around to protect their tribe."

Bella gave Alexis a questioning look, "How do you know all this?"

"Dr. Deaton."

"I have got to meet him, what else do you know?"

"They're dangerous, their shifts are emotionally based, normally anger is what triggers it, and they can easily lose control and unintentionally hurt or kill someone. And that's why you're going to stay away from Jacob, Bella." Alexis says and walks into her Uncle's house."

"What?! Jacob's my best friend, I'm not going to stay away from him."

"I don't give a shit if he's your best friend or not, he's dangerous. And I'm not going to let some Shifter hurt you!" Alexis yells.

At that point Charlie and Harry Clearwater come into the room, "Hey, hey what's all the yelling?"

"Lexie is ordering me not to see Jacob anymore." Bella says.

"Why don't you want Bella to see Jacob anymore, Lexie?" Charlie asks in a calm tone. Harry just stands there listening.

"Because he shifted and now he's a danger to Bella."

Understanding dawns on Charlie, "I'm going to have to agree with Lexie on this one, Bells, Jake is dangerous. At least for now."

Harry's eyes widen briefly, but regains control, "What do you mean shifted, Lexie?"

Lexie turns and looks at Harry, "Don't play dumb, Harry, Charlie and I know all about the shape shifters of the Quileute tribe. I know that Sam Uley is one and three other boys, and from what I could smell so is Jacob Black. Oh and for your FYI Leah and Seth are going to shift as well."

Harry's eyes widen once again and he takes a step back, "How do you know that?" He asks but Alexis ignores him.

"No, I won't stop seeing Jacob." Bella says crossing her arms.

Alexis runs her hand over her face. "Bella, look, if Jacob hurts you in any way, I'll be forced to kill him."

"What?!" Harry says.

"Whoa wait, you didn't tell me that." Charlie says.

"Yes, Uncle Charlie, you two are my blood, part of my pack. I will protect my pack with my life and if that includes killing I will, so will Mom."

"So, what, Edward hurt me does that mean you'll kill him?"

"Yes, but the bastard was gone when I got to the Cullen house, only Emmett was there that night."

"You really would have killed him?" Charlie asks.

"Yes, I told you I was going to rip his throat out with my teeth, did you think I was joking?"

"No, I thought you were being dramatic, Liz says Derek says that all the time."

"Yeah, but, I, unlike Derek, mean it. Can we get back to what I was saying?" If I kill Jacob more than likely his pack will try to kill me and then my pack will jump in and it will be a bloodbath. Do you really want Jacob's blood on your hands?"

Bella lowers her head and says no. "But he won't hurt me." Bella says still trying to make an argument.

"She's right, Jacob would never hurt her." Harry says, still trying to grasp what is going on.

Alexis turns to him, "Oh, really? Like Sam would never hurt Emily?"

Harry flinches.

"That's what I thought." Alexis says and her eyes flash yellow.

Harry takes a step back. "How do you know all this, Lexie and what are you?"

"Perhaps I could shed some light on this?" A voice says from behind the group in the kitchen.

Everyone turns toward the voice and Charlie immediately puts himself between Alexis and Bella.

"Who the hell are you?" Charlie asks.

Alexis steps out from behind Charlie, and walks up to Ambrus, "Uncle Charlie this is my friend Ambrus, he's like me."

Charlie relaxes when Alexis tells him that, Harry eyes them both warily.

Charlie walks up to Ambrus and shakes his hand, "Nice to meet you, son, Liz told me about you."

"Nice to meet you as well, sir."

Harry stares at them confused, "No wait just a damn minute, I want to know how you all know about the shifters and what you two are.

"Ah, well sir that would require a nice cup of cider and a long talk." Ambrus says.

"Let's head over to Liz's house, she already has cider ready." Charlie points out.

With that, they head to the back yard to Liz's house, Charlie leading a stunned Harry Clearwater.


	15. La Push Council

When they went into Liz's house, she had the hot apple cider waiting for them but she had hot cocoa for Lexie. She knew the chocolate would help her feel better. Liz and Ambrus had heard the entire conversation and it was Liz's idea to send Ambrus to give Alexis a hand. Once everyone was sitting in the living room, Harry started asking questions.

"Alright, how is it that you know about the the shape shifters?"

"Thank you, at least they realize they're not werewolves." Alexis says, causing Ambrus to chuckles.

"What is that suppose to mean, are there real werewolves?"

"Yes, just as Vampires and Shifters exist, so do werewolves. Alexis her and I just happen to be second breed werewolves known as Lycans," Ambrus tells Harry.

Harry has a hard time believing them.

"Would you like proof?" Harry nods.

Ambrus partially transforms, causing his eyes to change into a cloudy deep blue and his canine to elongate, Harry scrambles out of his seat and backs away. Once Ambrus is back to normal, Harry sits down again.

"Can you do that, Lexie?" Charlie asks.

"I've never tried, I only ever done a full on transformation."

"She may not be able to, it takes some practice to get it right, and I have had plenty of practice." Ambrus explains.

"How old are you?" Bella asks.

"I am 700 years old."

Alexis turned to him, "You are?"

He smiles at her fondly, "I told you I was older than the hills."

"You still haven't answered my question." Harry says getting a little annoyed.

"We are both able to smell the shape shifters." Ambrus tells him.

"Not only that but Dr. Deaton told me about your people's ability."

"Who is Dr. Deaton?

Dr. Deaton is the Druid Emissary to The Hale Family and has a very close bond with my aunt Talia, my alpha."

"What is exactly is a druid?" Bella asks.

"Celtic Druids, also known simply as Druids, are a group of humans in the who have spent a great deal of their lives studying the supernatural world and the mystical arts and who are dedicated to maintaining the balance of nature. Legend has it that the majority of Druids have had a connection to Werewolves for millennia, and as a result, they are known as Emissaries, or advisers, to Werewolf packs, giving them guidance in their supernatural lives while also keeping them connected to their humanity." (Teen wolf Wiki)

"We too have something similar to what Alexis is describing. He is the keeper of our records, and does research of us."

"So does that mean your entire family are werewolves?" Harry asks.

"Lycans." Everyone in the room says.

"Right, Lycans, are they, Lexie?"

"Yes we are all Lycans including Mom."

Harry turns and looks at Elizabeth, "How was that possible?"

"Talia bit me and turned me, so that I could be with Peter forever." Liz tells him.

"Our kind can turn anyone into Lycans, though we usually do not do it without consent." Ambrus explains.

"Harry, nods. "I think that perhaps we should have an elders council meeting and discuss this further."

Alexis, Ambrus and Liz look at each other, "I do not see why not, but know this, any treaty you may want to make with can not be done. My alpha is in Hungary, I am only here for school." Ambrus tells him.

"And ours is in California. Besides Alexis and I have been protecting this area since we arrived. We've killed several Vampires already. If anything we will remain neutral." Liz tells Harry.

"Fair enough, let me make a few phone calls and get the council together."

On that note, Harry left, Charlie goes with him.

A few hours later, the council meeting was called and Harry tells Charlie to inform everyone else about it. Only the elders knew anything about it. The pack was left in the dark, All they knew was that outsiders were coming to the meeting. As they drove to La Push, Ambrus wondered what exactly they wanted from them.

"They are going to want to see us in our Lycan form," Alexis tells her mother and friend.

"No, that will not happen."

"Why not?" Liz asks.

"You do not reveal your strengths to your enemies." Ambrus tells them

"So you think they are our enemies?"

"The potential is there, one never knows."

There is a bon fire already burning outside of Billy Black's house. All of the council members have shown up and so has the pack. Charlie and Bella get out of her truck while, Ambrus, Alexis, and Liz get out of Liz's SUV. Immediately Liz goes and stands next to her brother while Ambrus and Alexis flank Bella.

They start walking towards the bon fire, It is so dark before reaching the circle of light that Lycans' eyes automatically switch to night vision. They scan the area for potential threats noting that all of the Shifters are accounted for. Ambrus observes that they are all pups including the Alpha and that the younger ones display an air of arrogance. They think they are superior because they killed one vamp. How wrong they are, these pups would be scared shitless if they had ever seen not even a quarter of the things that Ambrus has seen and done.

Bella clings to her cousin, scared at just what might happen, she is completely blind in the dark, the only thing she can see is the bon fire ahead. She stumbles, Ambrus and Alexis, both hold her arms more securely, they both notice her increased heart rate.

"Do not be frightened, young one, your cousin and I will not allow any harm to come to you." Bella relaxes.

The minute they step into the ring of light the wolves go nuts. They start yelling and growling about Bella being there some begin to shake. Sam tell them to calm down, some do, others do not. Jake upon seeing Bella starts making his way over towards her.

"Keep your distance, Shifter." Ambrus says as he steps between Jake and the girls.

Jake looks at them surprised. Surprised that he can't get near Bella and surprised that this tall blonde man knows their secret. Billy calls Jake over to rejoin the others.

"Why is this leech lover here?!" Paul yells as he begins to shake again.

Bella flinches as if she has been hit, Alexis lays a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't let anything he says upset you, Bella, He is obviously a hot head and a bully."

Upon hearing Alexis' comment Paul starts shaking even harder. Sam yells for him to calm down, but he doesn't. Paul explodes from his skin and rushes towards Alexis and Bella, paying no attention to Ambrus. He leaps at Bella and is suddenly caught by the throat by Ambrus. He lifts Paul off the ground and carries him by the throat back towards the screaming council.

"Arrogant pup, how dare you go against your alpha and elders and attack guests. Just for that, I am in my right to kill you right now."

Paul whimpers, Sam is about to transform and attack, but Billy stops him.

"He's right, Sam, they are our guests and Paul not only disobeyed you but he insults this council by his actions. This man was only protecting two inoccent girls, it's in his right to kill Paul."

Sam is about to protest, but one look from the council and he knows that there is nothing he can do.

Ambrus looks Paul dead in the eye and commands him to shift back. Without hesitation Paul listens to the older man. Ambrus may not be an Alpha, but he is one of Lucien's lieutenants under Raze and has a great deal of power.

He throws the boy at Billy's feet. Paul is bleeding from his throat where Ambrus had punctured his neck with his claws.

"I withdraw my claim on this boy's life, but I warn you if he does something as stupid as that again, his life is mine."

Billy nods.

Jacob comes running out of the house with a blanket to cover Paul, he leads him to Emily's house where he has a change of clothes.

"Now why have you called this council, what do you want from us?"

"We wish to know if you are a danger to our tribe, Werewolf." Old Quil says.

"Very good, you are almost correct, but the Hales and I are not werewolves. We are Lycans."

"What's the difference?" Billy asks.

With that Ambrus goes into how Werewolves and Lycans differ. He doesn't go into any detail about their abilities, he only gives them a general outline about what a Lycan is.

"And as far as being a threat to your tribe, I think my not killing the pup should prove to you that we're not. Besides the Hales have been here for five years and have protected the area from nomadic Vampires since they arrived."

"Then we can count you as Allies against the leeches." Sam asks.

Liz steps forward. "The Hales protect the humans from everything, from vampires to witches to hellhounds other shape shifters and yes our own kind that wish to cause harm. But whatever you have against the Cullens, we want nothing to do with it, we remain neutral."

The Elders talked amongst themselves, including Sam in the discussion. They separate and and ask if they show them their wolf form.

"No, that is something between pack mates and family. You have already seen a display of our power, you do not need anymore." Ambrus tells them.

The council begrudgingly agrees. At that point Bella speaks up.

"Does that mean Jake and I can hang out?"

"No."

"Why not?" Jake asks getting irritated, he starts shaking.

"For that very reason Jacob, you are not stable, and can't control your anger. Paul is the perfect example of that."

"I'm not like Paul," Jacob says and quickly calms down, "besides you have no right to tell Bella what to do."

"No, but I do, and I don't want you around Bella, Jake."

"Charlie, you've known me my entire life. I would never hurt Bella." Jake says.

"I can't take that chance, maybe when you have better control of this you can."

"Ambrus clears his throat, "Perhaps we can reach a compromise, I have invited Alexis to go skiing after Christmas and have asked her to bring her friends and cousin. Perhaps Jacob can come along for a supervised vacation. And if Alexis and I think he can control himself, then they should be allowed supervised visits here as well. Is that agreeable?"

The council and Sam talk, when they break apart they ask Ambrus how long this vacation would be and where they would be going.

"We will be going to my cabin near Mission Ridge Ski Area. We would be gone from December 29th until the January 6th."

"That is acceptable, Jacob, you are allowed to go if you want to." Harry tells him.

"Yeah, yeah I want to go." Jacob says in an excited tone."

"I only ask that you respect my rules and my guests, or I will not hesitate to send you back. And I will ask Bella's father not to let you see her."

"I can agree to that" Jake says.

"So can I," Charlie says, "So you both better be on your best behaviour." Charlie tells Bella and Jacob, they both nod.


	16. Winter Fun

The rest of the holiday went by fast, and peaceful and soon it was Christmas Eve day. Liz and Alexis were in the process of making Christmas dinner. A Honey-Bourbon-Glazed Ham was in the oven and Liz was in the process of making the side dishes. Charlie and Bella come over with their gifts for the family and set them under the tree. They then proceed to sit in the living room and watch Christmas movies on TV while Liz finishes up in the kitchen.

The Hales and the Swans had many Christmas traditions that they were going to share with Ambrus. And one of them was going out and touring the neighborhood looking at the Christmas lights. Forks may be a small town, but there were some neighborhoods that went all out with the Christmas lights Getting in the car Ambrus, Alexis, Liz, Charlie and Bella went to the neighborhoods and wandered the streets looking at the lights. About an hour later they head home for dinner.

Christmas dinner was a grand sight, the Honey-Bourbon-Glazed Ham came out perfect. It was said to serve 16 people but with three Lycans, there wouldn't be a whole lot left over. Everyone ate and laughed Liz and Charlie were telling stories about when Alexis and Bella were kids. Making them both blush in embarrassment.

After dinner, they go into the living room to have hot cocoa and cookies and Liz hands everyone a gift. Everyone knows what they are except for Ambrus. When he opens his, he discovers that they holiday pajamas. He looks up and notices that everyone else got the same thing. Elizabeth suddenly claps her hands.

"Okay people you know the drill everyone upstairs to change."

Ambrus looks at Alexis confused.

"Hale family tradition, my mom gives everyone one present that has your Christmas PJs in them and everyone goes to change, so for the rest of the night and tomorrow morning we lounge around in our PJs."

Ambrus smiles, "That is very cute, let us go change."

They all go upstairs to change and come back down to watch It's a Wonderful Life. After a few more movies and hot cocoa, Alexis falls asleep leaning against Ambrus. He smiles and carries her upstairs to put her to bed. Laying her down he kisses her on the forehead.

"Goodnight édes." (Sweet One)

"Goodnight, Emmett." Alexis says in her sleep, Ambrus sighs and goes back downstairs.

As he comes downstairs, Liz gives him a sympathetic look, Ambrus shrugs.

"She misses her mate, whether she admits it or not."

"What are you going to do?" Liz asks.

"What I have been doing, be her friend, her confidante, her advisor, and whatever else she may ask of me. I like her, but she is not my mate and I shall never be hers."

Liz nods, she wishes that her daughter could move on from Emmett, and she wishes it was with Ambrus.

The next morning Alexis gets up with a massive headache, she had several dreams about Emmett and had apparently cried in her sleep. She goes to her bathroom to take some headache medicine, brushes her teeth and hair then heads downstairs.

Charlie and Bella slept over the night before so they were already in the kitchen, Charlie reading the newspaper and drinking coffee while Liz and Bella bustled around the kitchen making Christmas breakfast. Once Ambrus was up they all sat down for breakfast. An hour later the door bell rang, Samantha and Rosalie had arrived. Samantha was kind of worried that seeing Rosalie might set Bella off into some depression, but Alexis assured her that Bella would be fine.

"Merry Christmas, Sam, Rose." Alexis says as she opens the front door."

"Merry Christmas, I hope we're not too early?" Samantha asks.

"No not at all, we just finished breakfast and were going to get started on baking cookies." Alexis tells her best friend.

"Great!" She and Rose walk into the living room.

They bring in the presents and set them down under the tree. Going into the kitchen Samantha rolls up her sleeves and begins to help baking cookies. Bella looks over and smiles at Rosalie.

"Rose, it's so good to see you, how's school?" Bella asks.

Rose raises an eyebrow, "Fine everything is going good."

"That's good to hear." Bella says.

Rose is completely impressed, she thought for sure Bella would have broken down when she saw her. Bella is stronger than she thought.

Rosalie goes into the living room with Ambrus and Charlie, she strikes up a conversation with Ambrus asking him more about the vampires in Budapest.

He explained how they were similar and how they differed. Ambrus went into more detail about their creator Marcus Corvinus than Lexie had. Charlie sat there and listened then made an observation.

"So if William and Marcus Corvinus were brothers, wouldn't that make you all cousins?"

"In a way yes we are cousins, but the feud between our kind has been raging for centuries, who knows if it will ever end."

At that point Liz comes out with glasses of egg nog and cookies for everyone except Rosalie. She sets everything down on the coffee table and tells everyone it is time to open gift exchange was going very well, Alexis had gotten clothes, jewelry and other things from her family and friends. Ambrus gave her a necklace with a wolf pendent on it and Rosalie gave her a black leather jacket that resembles the one that Wolverine wears.

"Oh, Rose, I love it, thank you so much!" Alexis tells her friend as she gives her a hug."

What Alexis didn't know was that it was actually from Emmett. He had ordered it online and had it sent to Rosalie's apartment so that his scent wouldn't get on it. He wanted Alexis to have something from him and he knew if it smelled like him she would never have accepted it, but he was wrong. Alexis would have given anything to have his scent, but she refused to admit it.

Once all the presents were exchanged and everyone was slightly tipsy from the eggnog, including Bella, Liz brought out sandwiches from the leftover ham from the night before and more cookies. They all sat around and talked and Ambrus made arrangements with Alexis, Bella, Samantha, and Rosalie for when they would leave to go skiing. Luckily for them, the entire week was going to be cloudy, which means that Rosalie wouldn't have to stay inside the whole time.

"You know, I've never been skiing before and I'm Jake hasn't either." Bella tells Ambrus and Alexis.

"Oh, it is a great deal fun, you'll enjoy it, " Ambrus informs Bella.

"What if I can't do it?" Bella asks.

"They have instructors to give a hand, you should do very well. My mom told me that you're not as uncoordinated as before."

"No after you did that mind thing on me, I have a lot more confidence in myself and for some reason that has helped me be less clumsy.

"What mind thing?" Samantha asks

"Well, when we came down here for Thanksgiving, Uncle Charlie inform that Bella wasn't doing very well after Edward dumped her. So I went into her mind and made the breakup more bearable for her." Alexis explains.

"And did it work?" Rosalie asks.

"Like a charm, don't get me wrong I still miss Edward, but it's not the same anymore. Before, I was falling apart and was in a zombie like state all the time, just staring out the window, hoping he would return."

"And now?" Ambrus asks.

"I feel great, and if Edward were to come back into my life he's going have to do serious begging if he wants me to take him back. At this point though if he comes back, great if he doesn't I can live with that."

Rosalie was shocked at Bella's change in attitude. She never thought she'd see the day in which Bella Swan was no longer codependent on Edward. Rosalie gave her a fond smile.

"Good for you, Bella, you deserve better than my stupid brother."

"Thank you Rosalie. So then are we going skiing or snow boarding?" Bella asks, changing the subject.

"That is up to you, I snow board." Ambrus tells Bella.

"Samantha and I ski, but I think this time I think I might try snowboarding."

"If you really want to snow board, then I shall teach you." Ambrus says.

"Really that would be awesome." Alexis tells him her eyes sparkling at the thought.

"Indeed it will, I also need for you all to bring dresses, we will be attending a New Years Eve party while we're up there. Bella if you would be so kind as to call your friend and tell him he needs to bring a suite and a tie."

"Who else is coming," Rosalie asks.

"Bella's friend Jacob Black." Ambrus tells her

Rosalie scrunched her nose up in disgust. "Why is the mutt coming?"

"He is coming so he can have a supervised visit with Bella. Alexis feels that Bella should not be left alone with him, because of how unpredictable they can be. That's why I suggested he come with us. I already told him that he needs to respect my rules and my guests. He makes on move towards you or one snide comment, I will not hesitate to teach him a lesson in manners, send him back here and advise Bella's father not to let him see her. Besides, I consider you a friend, Rosalie, and I always protect my friends."

Rosalie smiled and thanked Ambrus, "Well since you put it that way, I guess a can be civil towards the mutt."

"That's my girl," Samantha says as she hugs Rosalie.

It was 5am on December 29th that everyone gathered At Alexis' house to get ready to leave. Billy dropped Jacob off, but the minute Jacob got out of his dad's truck, he tensed.

"There's a leech here." Jacob says as he starts to shake.

"If you are referring to a vampire, then yes there is." Ambrus tells him as everyone walks out of the house.

"Well, I'm not going to spend a week with a leech." Jacob says and crosses him arms.

"Fine, stay behind, and you will never see Bella again."

"But she's a leech!" Jacob yells.

In an instant Ambrus is standing in front of Jacob, he glares at the pup, but speaks to him in a slow calm voice. That made him sound even deadlier.

"Listen to me, boy, I invited you to come along to prove you are trust worthy and can be trusted not to hurt Bella, but you are failing epically. Have you not noticed that Bella is standing right next to you?"

Jacob turns his head to find Ambrus was right, In his anger and shaking he didn't even notice Bella come running up to him. This caused Jacob to quickly deflate and calm down.

"I'm sorry."

"As you should be, You need to learn control, Boy. We may be of different species but we all had to learn self control, and so must you. Otherwise you are just a dangerous mindless beast. Now consider this a warning, I will not have you disrespecting Rosalie in any way. If you do, I will send you right back here and inform Charlie that you failed and can not be trusted."

"But she's my enemy." Jacob protests.

"No she is not, they may be Vampires but they are completely different from the others of their kind. They battle their very nature of hunting humans so they can have some semblance of a normal life. You may not like the Cullens, Jacob, but you should respect them for showing as much restraint as they do on a daily basis. In all honesty I see no reason to hate the Cullens in the first place."

Jacob didn't say anything, but Ambrus had given him a lot to think about.

"Now are you going to behave, or shall we call it a day before we even get started?"

"No, I'll behave."

"Good because you are riding with Samantha and Rosalie."

"What?!"

"No, I am only joking, you will ride with us and Bella."

With a sigh of relief, Jacob picks up his bags and puts them in the trunk of Alexis' car. After saying their goodbyes to Liz and Charlie, they left They stopped at an IHOP to have breakfast then headed out again. It would take them 6 hours to get to the cabin, for most of the trip, Bella and Jacob slept. They stopped once to refuel and give everyone a chance to go to the restroom, buy some snacks, and head out again.

They arrived at Ambrus' cabin at noon, he told them that they could each pick their room, but that Jake had to pick one away from Bella. Jacob was going to complain, when he realized that this was Ambrus' way of testing him. Jacob nods his head and picks a room at the opposite end of the cabin from Bella, Ambrus smiles at him.

"You are learning Jacob." Ambrus says as he walks into Jacob's room.

"I kind of figured you were testing me." Jacob says.

"That I was, pup, and you passed so far. Now if you don't mind I want you to put on your suit for the New Years Eve Party."

Jacob did what he was told, and changed into his suit. It was a nice suit, but Jake had long since out grown it, he looked down at himself, and groaned as he walked out of the bathroom.

"I didn't try this on before we left, I forgot that I had a growth spurt since I shifted."

"Not to worry, I took the liberty of getting you a suit just in case. Go into the closet and try on the suit that is in the garment bag, there are also shoes to go with it.

Jacob does as he is told and comes out dressed in an Emporio Armani grey one button suit with a black shirt and a grey polka dot tie on. Jacob is amazed at the quality of the suit and the fact that it fit him perfect.

"How did you know my size?"

"I could tell your size just by looking at you. Consider this your Christmas present from me."

"Oh I couldn't possibly accept this."

"Jacob it was tailored to fit you, so please keep it."

"But these are like super expensive."

"A drop in the well for my wealth, do not worry about it." Ambrus assure him, "Now go change and we will take the girls out to lunch."

Once Jacob had changed they all went out for lunch and to do some shopping. Rosalie decided that Bella's dress wasn't good enough for the party so dhe dragged the girls, to go look for the perfect dress for Bella. In the meantime Jacob and Ambrus went and got their snow boarding passes for the rest of the week.

Once the girls bought Bella the perfect dress, they met up with Ambrus and Jacob and head to the resort so they could get a look around. It was too late to go snow boarding that day, but they would be out on the slopes early the next day.

The following day, after they had breakfast the group head out to the slopes, Samantha and Rosalie separate from the group to go skiiing while the other four head off to find an instructor for both Bella and Jacob. Ambrus was going to teach Alexis how to snow board, but she decided to stay with Bella and Jacob to keep an eye on them.

But Ambrus insists, "We will not be that far from them. Besides I do not think Jacob would lose control in front of all these people."

"He's new to this it might be too much for him." Alexis comments.

"That is why we will be close by, but that does not mean you cannot have some fun."

Ambrus began to teach Alexis how to snow board all the while keeping an eye on Jacob to make sure nothing goes wrong. He didn't think anything would, the real test for this boy was his interaction with Rosalie. The following night would be New Years Eve and he wanted to see if he could control himself around Rosalie. But Ambrus wasn't going to think about that today, he was going to enjoy himself and have fun with his friends.

It was nearing lunch time when everyone regrouped and the head over to the Chair 5 Pub for lunch. They all ordered hamburgers and coffee while Ambrus ordered a beer for himself. When the food arrives Jacob looks at Rosalie with a confused look.

"Why did you order anything if you aren't going to eat it?"

"To keep up the pretenses that I'm still human. It would look weird if you all were eating and I just sat here."

"So what happens with your food?"

"I throw it away or if Lexie is with us I give it to her." Rosalie explains.

"That's right now, slide that burger this way, I'm still hungry."

Rosalie smiles fondly at Alexis and gives her the burger. After lunch they head back to the slopes, Rosalie and Samantha now switching to snow boards. The rest of the afternoon passed by quickly and at the end of the day Alexis initiated a snowball fight which lasted well into the evening. By the time they got home everyone was cold soaking wet and hungry. Rosalie went to change and informed them that she was going to go hunting and would be back by morning.

Once everyone else had showered and changed and had a cup of hot cocoa, Ambrus declared they would be grilling steaks for dinner. He and Jacob were the outside grilling the steaks while the the girls got everything else put together inside. Once everything was prepared they had a lovely meal, then watched a couple of movies before going to bed.  



	17. Another New Year

The following day, the girls slept in while Ambrus and Jacob went snow boarding for a while. They then go to the Marriott to pick up the invitations for the New Year's Eve party. While they were there they end up having lunch there.

"So tell me, Jacob, what exactly are your feeling towards Bella?"

"Jacob sighs, "I'm in love with her."

"Do you think that's wise? I have read about your kind you shifters imprint on the person you are meant to be with. Is Bella your imprint."

"No she isn't, I wish she was but she isn't."

"Then I suggest you back off, it isn't right for you to pursuing her like that."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because what you have is temporary, think about it Jacob. If you and she were to get involved and she falls madly in love with you, you will only end up breaking her heart when you imprint. And I say when because it is only a matter of time. You will eventually leave her."

"I would never do that."

"You have no choice, you can not tell me that your Alpha didn't leave his fiancé for his imprint. I am sure he fought against it, but in the end his instincts won out.

Jacob looks down, he know what Ambrus is telling him is true, but he doesn't want to let go.

"You can not be selfish, Jacob, because in the end the person who will suffer is Bella."

"What do I do?" jacob asks.

"Be the friend that she needs, think of her feelings first. She needs someone who will understand her and help her through this rough time in her life."

"Is that what you're doing for Alexis?"

"As a matter of fact I am. I care very deeply for her, but I know it will never lead anywhere. As much as I would like it to, I could never take her ex-boyfriend's place. They were not officially mated but they had the beginning of a mate bond. And as I told her she may one day be able to move on but she will never have that level of intimacy with anyone else."

"Well, you've given me a lot to think about, Ambrus, thank you."

"I hope you heed my advice, young one."

After their lunch and discussion, they went back to the cabin. They had brought as couple of pizzas for the girls. When they walked in the noticed that all the girls were in the living room watching The Wedding Planner. Ambrus and Jacob look at each other and roll their eyes.

"Come along Jacob let us play pool." With that, they left the girls alone with their movie and pizza while they went into the billiards room.

At four in the afternoon the girls started getting ready for the party. Once each of them had showered they began helping each other getting ready, doing each others hair and makeup. It took a total of four hours for the girls to get ready, Ambrus and Jacob had long since been ready and were waiting for them in the living room.

The first to come downstairs was Samantha. She was wearing a Pewter Sequin Maxi Dress. Shiny silver sequins (with a purple hue) sparkle atop a sleeveless, darted bodice with a rounded neckline. Fitted bodice gives way to a flaring mermaid maxi skirt. She smiled at the boys who smiled back at her.

"You look beautiful, Samantha." Ambrus says as he kisses her cheek.

"Yeah Rosalie's going to love that dress." Jacob says.

Next to come down was Rosalie. She was wearing Burgundy Mermaid Beaded Long sleeve Velvet Evening Dress. Rosalie beams at her mate as she walks down the stairs, Samantha walks up to her and gives her a sweet kiss.

"You look incredible, Babe." Samantha tells her.

"So do you, my love." Rosalie responds.

Even Jacob had to admit that Rosalie look absolutely gorgeous in that dress, he was even nice enough to comment on it.

"Thank you, Jacob, the Armani suit looks good on you."

Jacob looks down at himself and blushes, "Thank you Rosalie."

He was beginning to realize that Rosalie wasn't as bad as he thought she was. Perhaps the other Cullens weren't either, well with the exception of Edward.

As he was thinking this, he looked up and noticed that Alexis and Bella were coming down the stairs together. Bella holding on to Alexis' hand so she wouldn't trip. Jacob's mouth fell open when he saw Bella, she was wearing a Burgundy Top Long Sleeves Silver Sequins Skirt Long Evening Dress. Bella blushed at Jacobs reaction. Jacob turned to Ambrus as if asking for permission, Ambrus gave him a nod.

Jacob stepped forward and took Bella's hand, "You look so beautiful, Bella, that color suits you." Jacob says as he has her twirl.

Bella's blush deepens, "Thank you, Jacob, you look very handsome in that suit."

Jacob smiles, "You think so? Ambrus picked it out."

While the two teenagers are talking, Ambrus steps forward and takes Alexis by the hand and kisses her hand.

"You look absolutely lovely, my dear."

Alexis blushes, she's wearing a royal blue mermaid formal evening dress with black lace panel at side capped sleeves beteau low backless.

"Thank you, Ambrus, you look very handsome in your tuxedo."

"Why thank you, Alexis."

Alexis takes Ambrus' arm and smiles at him, "Shall we get going now?"

"Absolutely, but first let me take a picture of you lovely ladies."

The girls group together and Ambrus takes a picture with his phone. Rosalie asks him to send her the picture as well. She had every intention of sending it to Emmett to make him see what he was missing. Her plan was to take as many pictures of Alexis as she could and send them to him until he finally reacts and comes back. And if she could get one of Ambrus and Alexis together that should set him off.

Once they had taken the picture, Ambrus takes Alexis by the hand and escorts her to the limousine that is waiting for them out front. They all pile in and head to the hotel. Jake and Bella are floored by the beauty and elegance of the ball room, as are Samantha and Alexis. Rosalie and Ambrus are the only ones used to going to such events. The maitre d showed them to their table, Ambrus pulled out the chair for Alexis and Jacob followed his example. The maitre d doing so for Rosalie and Samantha. Once they were seated the waiter came over to take their drink orders, Ambrus ordered a bottle of champaign for the table and sparkling cider of Bella and Jacob. Once the waiter came back with the champaign and cider, and he poured for everyone, Ambrus made a toast.

"To good friends and a lovely evening."

He took a sip and looked around the ball room. There was an orchestra playing on the far side of the dance floor and ballroom was decorated in gold and silver. There were balloons hanging from the ceiling that would be released at midnight. All in all it was a beautiful room. The waiter eventually came back and took their orders and they had a lovely dinner. Once it was over, Ambrus asks Alexis if she wanted to dance, she happily agrees.

As they are dancing Rosalie gets up and takes a picture of them together. Samantha raises an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to show these to Emmett so he'll get off his ass and do something instead of sitting at home after class pining away for Lexie."

"That's just cruel, Rose."

"No it isn't, Emmett needs to realize by his inaction he's pushing her into the arms of another man."

"Do you really think it will work?"

"Yes I do. Tomorrow I'm going back home to show him these pictures, if it's alright with you."

"Yeah, do what you got to do, but tonight we celebrate the New Year together."

Samantha stands up and takes Rosalie by the hand. They go out to the dance floor and start dancing. Soon after Jacob and Bella join them. They all spend the rest of the evening drinking and laughing and dancing. Rosalie takes as many pictures of Ambrus and Alexis as possible as they glide around the dance floor. She hopes that showing Emmett these pictures will have the desired affect on him. Eventually party goers start counting down to midnight. And at midnight the balloons drop and everyone wishes each other a happy new year. Bella reaches up and pecks Jacob on the lips, Rosalie smirks and takes a picture. She has every intention of getting Edward back for causing this entire mess by showing him that Bella is indeed moving on without him.

While everyone is singing Auld Lang Syn, Ambrus and Alexis are standing by the window watching the snow fall. He looks down at her and smiles, Ambrus can tell that her thoughts are a million miles away on her mate.

"You miss him don't you?" Ambrus asks.

"What gives you that idea?"

"The look of meloncholy upon your face, you get it everytime you think of him." Ambrus answers.

Alexis shakes her head, "It doesn't matter if I miss Emmett or not, he didn't want me and I need to learn to accept that.

"I think he does want you, pup, only now he is afraid to come back to you. He is afraid of being rejected."

"Why do you think that?" Alexis asks him.

"Because if you were my mate I would definitely want you back."

Alexis lays her head on Ambrus' shoulder, "Thank you, Ambrus, I wish you were my mate."

"But sadly I am not, still I would like to kiss you if you would let me."

Alexis smiles up at him, "I would like that very much."

Ambrus cups her face and leans down pressing his lips to hers. This was the shot that Rosalie was waiting for. She quickly takes the pictures and smirks. If this doesn't make Emmett react nothing will. She takes one more of them pulling apart and hugging.

"Happy New Year, Ambrus." Alexis says to him.

"Happy New Year, Lexie." Ambrus says back.

Happy New Year, Emmett." Alexis whispers as a tear runs down her cheek and Ambrus hugs her tighter. 


	18. It's Not Over

The next day the group comes to find out that Rosalie had left during the night. Samantha informed them that she was going to spend a few days with her family and that she would return before they left. Which was fine with them since all they were going to be doing for the next five days was snow boarding and skiing anyway.

It was snowing by the time Rosalie got to Anchorage. She walked into the house, went straight upstairs to her room and changed. The rest of the Cullens were shocked to see her arrive except for Alice. Alice wasn't sure why she was there but she did see that Rosalie was going to arrive that day. Since she couldn't see the specifics she could only assume it had something to do with Alexis.

Once Rosalie changed, she goes to look for Emmett. She finds him in his room staring out the window watching the snow fall, Rosalie rolls her eyes and sighs. She walks further into his room and tosses her phone to him.

"Here, and don't break my phone." She says to him.

"What's this?"

"Pictures from last night's New Year's Eve party."

Emmett eagerly scrolled through the pictures, he saw pictures of Samantha and Bella in their gowns for the party and Rosalie in hers. But upon seeing Alexis his eyes widen and he groaned, she looked so beautiful. Emmett continued to scroll through the pictures, he laughed as he saw Jacob and Bella awkwardly dancing and he thought it was cute seeing his sister with her girlfriend. But when he saw Alexis in the arms of another man he gasped.

Rosalie had been watching him expectantly, waiting for him to get to those pictures. She smirked when she saw the look on his face when he saw the picture of Alexis and Ambrus. Emmett's eyes narrowed and he looked up at her, he turned the phone around to show her.

"Who's this?"

"That would be Ambrus Kóbor, a friend of Alexis. He's actually the one who invited us all snow boarding and he's just like her."

"You mean he's a Lycan too?"

"Yes, he is."

Emmett nods, he continues to scroll through the pictures. The more he saw of Ambrus and Alexis together the madder he got. What was she doing with someone else, she was his mate! As soon as that thought entered his mind he knew he had no right to think it. He left her, she had every right to move on with her life, though he was hoping that she wouldn't like he hadn't.

Emmett looked up at Rosalie, "Are they dating?"

"No, but I'm sure that it's only a matter of time." Rosalie tell him.

At those words, Emmett feels a sharp pain in his chest. The more he saw of them together the worse the pain would get until he finally got to the picture where they were kissing. The pain that hit Emmett's dead heart was so intense that it doubled him over. He was in so much pain that he crushed Rosalie's phone, but she was expecting that so she had already gotten another phone. She watched as Emmett clutched at his heart and curled in on himself. Rosalie felt bad for her brother, but something had to make him react, she walked further into his room kneeled downed beside him.

"I'm sorry that you're suffering, Em, but you can't sit here and wallow in self pity. You have to do something about it."

Emmett didn't say anything at first he just lay there in the fetal position clutching his heart.

"Emmett if you still love her, then forget what you promised Edward, and go after Alexis, before it's too late."

Emmett kept repeating in his head that he was going to lose his mate.

Edward was walking by Emmett's bedroom and looked in. He had become a bitter and cruel person since he had left Bella so when he saw the images flashing in Emmett's head of Alexis kissing Ambrus he snorted.

"Looks like you already lost her, Emmett, the bitch has moved on with one of her own kind."

Edward didn't see it coming he was suddenly tackled by Emmett. They crashed through the banister and landed in the middle of the living room, leaving a huge indentation in the floor and shaking the whole house. Emmett began to beat the living shit out of Edward shattering his face and neck as his fists collided with Edward's marble skin. Edward lay there defenseless as Emmett had pinned his arms down with his knees.

As Emmett beat him he yelled, "I told you not to call my mate that! This is all your fault, you couldn't protect your mate so you guilted me into leaving mine. And now I'm going to lose her for good. I swear to god, Asshole, that if I lose my mate, I'm going to kill you!"

Carlisle and Jasper grabbed Emmett's arms and using all of their strength hauled him off of Edward. Edward stood up, reaching for his face he felt where his skin had been chipped away by Emmett's fists. He rubbed his face and screamed at Emmett.

"You've already lost her, she's chosen someone else, Emmett, accept it!"

At that point Rosalie comes back into the living room with a wicked smirk on her face.

"I'm glad you want Emmett to accept his loss, does that mean you can accept yours?" She said as she showed Edward the pictures of Bella dancing with Jacob and their New Year's kiss.

Edward gasps and backs away, "No, it can't be."

"You wanted her to move on and forget about you, well it looks like she is." Rosalie tells him.

Edward shakes his head and bolts out into the blizzard that is now raging outside.

Once Edward has left the house Carlisle and Jasper let go of Emmett. Carlisle gave Emmett a sympathetic look.

"What do you plan to do?" Carlisle asks.

"I'm getting my mate back!"

"Yes, but how, she told you that she'll kill you if you go back." Jasper says.

"I don't think she will, she was angry and hurt when she said that and if it's true, I'd rather be dead than be without her. I can't take this anymore, I was planning on going back anyway. Now it's just more urgent, I can't lose her.

"Well the first thing you need to do is transfer to U.W., she won't be pleased if you drop out, Emmett." Esme tells him.

"You're right, she'll be so disappointed in me. I need to get to work on that as soon as possible." Emmett tells the others.

"Good, I suggest try being friends with her again. Maybe she'll accept a friendship with you at first, then you can build on that." Carlisle advised.

"I hope this works, I hurt her so bad, I don't know if she'll every forgive me, but I have to try."

The next few days were filled with Emmett getting his transcripts ready so he could transfer to U.W. It was decided that he would move in with Rosalie as they had originally planned. So Emmett packed all his belongings and packed them in his Jeep and headed for Seattle, while Rosalie met up with the others again and enjoyed the rest of her vacation. 


	19. To Friendship And Emmett's Return

The rest of the vacation went off without a hitch. Rosalie returned and she along with the others spent the remainder of their vacation skiing and snowboarding. Once it was time to leave, Ambrus and Alexis took Jacob and Bella aside so they could talk to them. Sitting them down in the den, Ambrus began.

"I suppose you are wondering why Lexie and I have called you in here."

Jacob and Bella looked at each other and they both nod.

"Ambrus and I have come to a decision about what we're going to recommend to Uncle Charlie," Alexis informs them.

"But first, I want to know, Jacob, what have you learned during this vacation?" Ambrus asks.

Jacob thinks for a moment, "I've learned that have better self control than I thought by having Rosalie around."

"What else?"

"I also learned that just because Rosalie is a vampire, that doesn't automatically make her a bad person. She's actually pretty cool."

"Good, that is what I wanted you to learn, That should not have any preconceived notions towards the Cullens based solely on the fact that they are vampires." Ambrus tells his young friend.

"Not all vampires are bad especially those with amber eyes, but on that same note not all shapeshifters, werewolves and Lycans are good. I can understand that you need to protect your tribe against the vampires with the red eyes, but try to be a little bit more objective towards those with amber eyes. And on that note, Lexie and I have decided that we will recommend to Charlie that he allow you and Bella to remain friends." Ambrus informs them.

Bella and Jacob look at each other, they smile then hug. Afterwards, they both get up in or to hug Alexis and Ambrus. at that moment, Rosalie and Samantha come into the den to congratulate Bella and Jacob as well.

"I'm happy that you two will be able to remain friends," Rosalie tells Jacob.

"Thanks, Rose, I couldn't have done it without you."

"Oh, how so?"

"Well, if you hadn't have been here, I never would have learned self control. I also wouldn't have learned what a great person you are." Jacob tells Rosalie.

"Thank you, Jacob, I'm actually glad that Ambrus invited you to come on this trip. You're a good kid, and I'm glad that I could help you maintain your friendship with Bella. She needs someone like you in her life after what my stupid brother did."

Jacob nods.

Once Samantha congratulates Bella and Jacob, Ambrus informs them that it was time to pack. As soon as everyone is packed they, head down to the hotel for lunch then drive back to Forks, Rosalie and Samantha go ahead and head back to school. When they arrive at Fork's city limits, Alexis calls Charlie to inform him that they are almost home. As they pull up to the Swan residence they notice that not only is Charlie home, but Harry Clearwater and Billy Black are there as well. Ambrus and Alexis get out of the car letting the two teenagers out of the back seat. Bella makes her way over to her father and gives him a hug, while Jacob does the same to Billy and then hugs Harry. Ambrus and Alexis look at each other, they realize that the two council members are here to find out their verdict.

"I missed you, kid, did you have fun skiing?" Charlie asks Bella.

"Oh yeah Dad it was the best, we even went to a New Year's Eve Party." Bella informs him.

"Oh yeah did you get any pictures?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah I'll show you later."

By this time, Ambrus and Alexis have joined the groups. Charlie hugs Alexis then puts his hand out and shakes Ambrus' hand. Ambrus then shakes hands with Billy and Harry.

"So what's the verdict you two, can Bella and Jake still hang out?" Charlie asks.

Ambrus has a serious look on his face as he looks between Bella and Jake. He suddenly smiles.

"Yes, Charlie, Jacob has shown great control over his anger. With Rosalie Hale's help we tested just how much self control he truly has and he passed with flying colors."

Jacob smiled proudly while Harry and Billy looked at each other. They couldn't believe that Jacob had spent this entire ski trip with a vampire and nothing happened.

"Well, Son, I'm proud of you." Billy says.

"Thanks, Dad, it was easier than I thought it would be, Rosalie isn't such a bad person after all."

Harry and Billy give each other a stunned look, Ambrus chuckles at their reaction. He clears his throat getting everyone's attention.

"Well now that we have safely dropped off Bella and Jacob, it is time for Alexis and I to go back to school. So with that we bid you farewell." Ambrus looks at Alexis who nods, she says goodbye to her Uncle, cousin and the others, gets back into the car and she and Ambrus leave.

It was late when they got back to school and Ambrus parked Alexis' car in the parking lot in front of her dorm. He walks her to the front door and bids her goodnight.

"Goodnight, Ambrus, see you in class tomorrow." Alexis says as she hugs Ambrus.

"Goodnight, Pup, sleep well." Ambrus tells her and kisses her head. With that he turns and walks back to his apartment.

While Alexis is settling in for the night, Emmett and Rosalie are out hunting. Emmett has just finished feeding on a Mountain Lion when Rosalie walks up to him.

"Tomorrow classes start, are you ready?"

"For classes, yes, to see Lexie, I don't know. What if she moved on, what if she's dating this Ambrus guy now?" Emmett asks as he runs next to Rosalie.

She stops and looks at him, "Their not going out if they were Samantha would have told me by now. Even if Ambrus did ask her out, Lexie wouldn't have accepted. She still loves you, Emmett." Rosalie tells him.

Emmett shakes his head, "I don't think so, Rose, I think I may have fucked things up for good."

"That you fucked up, for listening to Edward, I won't argue, and I know she's pissed."

Emmetts shoulders slump.

"But, that doesn't means she doesn't love you. It just means you're going to have to work your ass off to get her to trust you again."

What if this Ambrus guy convinces her to stay away from me?" Emmett asks.

"No, Ambrus isn't like that, he would want what's best for Lexie and what's best for Lexie is you. After all you guys are mates, so try to be positive, dear brother." Rosalie tells Emmett right before he takes off running towards Seattle.

"I'll try," Emmett says to himself.

The next day, Alexis and Samantha walk to their first class of the new semester. They meet up with Ambrus in class and take their seats. At the same time Emmett is in this class as well, though he doesn't want to be. He would rather be waiting for Alexis to come out of class.

Once his class is over, he makes his way over to the health science building and waits for Alexis to come out. Rosalie was kind enough to get her schedule for him, seeing how Alexis and Samantha had all the same classes this semester. He sits on one of the benches and waits scanning and sniffing the air waiting for his mate to come out. He sees her long before she sees him. He sees her as she walks out of the building laughing and carrying on with Samantha. A dimpled smile blossoms onto his face and his chest swells with so much love for this woman. But then he sees a tall blonde walking next to her put his arm around her. She looks up at him and smiles causing Emmett's smile falls. At that moment the wind shifts and blows his scent right towards Alexis.

Alexis had been talking and joking with Samantha when they came out of the health science building. I was cold and she shivered a bit even though her body temperature was higher than humans. Ambrus, who was walking next to her, notices and puts his arm around her. Alexis smiles at her friend for keeping her warm. At that precise moment the wind shifts and Alexis comes to a abrupt halt. He nostrils flare at the familiar scent that is now being blown her way. Her eyes dart around looking for the source then she spots him. Alexis' eyes widen to the size of saucers as she sees Emmett Cullen sitting on a bench staring at her.

Her heart rate increases and her palms start to sweat, "Emmett." She whispers.

Emmett heard her as if she had shouted his name, he smiles and stands up, making his way towards her. He suddenly halts in his tracks when he sees Alexis' eyes narrow and he hears her growls at him. Grabbing Ambrus' hand and Samantha by the arm Alexis begins walking in the opposite direction.

Emmett can't stand to see her walk away from him, he yells, "Lexie wait!"

But she keeps walking away from him. 


	20. Confrontation

"Was that who I think it was?" Samantha asks.

"Yes, it was, damn it what the hell is he doing here?!" Alexis asks as she keeps dragging Ambrus and Samantha in the opposite direction.

"Who was that, Pup?"

"That was Emmett," Samantha tells Ambrus.

Ambrus turns around and sees that the pale vampire with the amber eyes is following them, "Oh so that is the infamous Emmett Cullen, the Daywalker. Hmm, perhaps it would be a good idea if I meet this Mr. Cullen."

Ambrus lets go of Alexis' hand and turns around, he starts walking back towards Emmett. Alexis panics and tries to grab him before he can get any farther away.

"No, Ambrus, don't." Alexis whisper yells at Ambrus.

Ambrus turns and smiles at Alexis, "It will be alright, Pup, you and Samantha head to class." He tells her as he walks back towards Emmett.

Ambrus smiles as he walks up to Emmett, he extends his hand to shake Emmett's hand. Emmett's eye's narrow at this gesture, but he takes Ambrus' hand anyway.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, I presume." Ambrus says as he grasps Emmett's hand in a friendly gesture.

But the minute Ambrus and Emmett shake hands each begin to tighten their grip, Emmett smiles as he tightens his grip even further.

"Mr Kóbor ."

Ambrus' smile widens, "You know me?"

"Rose filled me in, yes."

"So then you know who and what I am?" Ambrus asks in a low tone.

"Yes."

"Good, then you'll take this seriously, stay away from the Pup." Ambrus says with a smile as his hand tightens causing Emmett's hand to start to crack.

Emmett's smile falters when he sees the strength that Ambrus possesses. Ambrus increases the squeeze, cracking Emmett's hand further. Finally Emmett pulls his hand free from Ambrus' grasp, he rubs his hand and wrist.

"I can't do that, Mr. Kóbor, she's my mate and I love her and you know that."

Ambrus tosses his head back and laughs, "You certainly have a strange way of showing that, Mr. Cullen." He says as he wipes his hands together, ridding himself of the crumbling dust of Emmett's hand.

"Look, I know I was stupid and that I fucked up, but I never stopped loving Alexis and I want her back."

Ambrus gives him a strange look, "What makes you think you can get her back, for that matter what makes you think you even deserve a second chance? In case you didn't know, Vamp, what you did is not done. You never leave your mate, ever. Not for friends, not for family, and especially not for a pathetically melodramatic brother, who does not have the strength to stay and protect his own mate. You choose your mate above all and you chose wrong."

"I know what I did was wrong." Emmett says as he rubs the back of his head.

"Damn right what you did was wrong, and I am not going to let you hurt her again. I advise that you just go back to where you came from and leave Alexis alone. You are completely unworthy of having her as a mate."

"I know I'm unworthy, but I'm not leaving."

Ambrus rubs his face in frustration, he gets in Emmett's face, "I am trying to to be civil, Daywalker, don't make me kill you."

"You're going to have to kill me to keep me away from her, Lycan, I'm back and not you or anyone else is going to deter me from getting my mate back."

"You will fail."

"We'll see about that." Emmett says as he pushes past Ambrus and walks away.

"Yes, we will." Ambrus says to himself. He sighs then makes his way to class.

By the time Ambrus gets to class, its over. He waits for Alexis and Samantha to come outside. When Alexis sees Ambrus she rushes over to him.

"Ambrus, what happened, did you find out what he wants?"

Samantha rolls her eyes, " Isn't it obvious, Lexie, Emmett wants you back."

"She's right, Pup, that's exactly what he wants."

"He does?"

"Yes," Ambrus and Samantha say at the same time.

"Well, he can go to hell, there is no way on this earth I am getting back together with him."

"Unfortunately, Pup, his mind is made up, he wants you back and he's willing to do anything to get you back."

"I don't give a shit what he wants, it's not happening. He had his chance, he chose his brother over me. So let him stay with his brother, come on guys, it's time for our next class." Alexis says as she storms off toward class.

Ambrus and Alexis look at each other and follow her to Microbiology.

Meanwhile Emmett has to leave school so he can go hunt, Ambrus had seriously damaged his hand and the only way he was going to heal is by feeding. He calls Rosalie and tells her that he's going hunting.

"Did you get to see Lexie?" Rose asks.

"See her, yes, talk with her, no."

"Why not?"

"Mr. Kóbor intercepted me before I could get close to her."

"I should have known he wouldn't let you talk to Lexie." Rosalie tells him, "Did you get into a fight?"

"No, he was very civil, we shook hands and he did threaten me."

"Yeah, that sounds like Ambrus, what else happened?"

"He cracked my hand when he shook it."

"What?!"

"Yeah, he was basically putting on a show of power, now I need to hunt to repair the damage." Emmett informs her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I have to go, Rose, I really need to hunt." Emmett says and hangs up.

Rosalie sighs, she knew it was going to be difficult for Emmett to get Alexis back, but with Ambrus around, it was going to be that much harder. She could only hope that she was right and that Alexis would forgive her brother.

When Alexis, Ambrus and Samantha got of class, Alexis was very paranoid. She keeps looking around, expecting to see Emmett at any moment. But he was nowhere in sight.

Ambrus puts his arm around Alexis, "Relax, Pup, I am pretty sure that you will not be seeing him for the remainder of the day."

"Why do you say that." Samantha asks.

"Because I caused quite a bit of damage to his hand when we shook hands. I'm sure that he had to go hunting to heal."

"What did you do?"

"I merely showed him who the stronger species is."

"Nice." Samantha tells him.

Alexis wasn't sure how she felt about Emmett getting hurt. She felt a prick of pain in her heart at hearing that Emmett was hurt, but she shoved that thought out of her mind.

Ambrus knew she was conflicted about what he did but he knew in the end she would agree with him. He squeezes her tighter in his side and rubs her arm.

"Do not worry about Emmett Cullen, Pup, I will not let him hurt you again."

Alexis stops walking and turns to Ambrus, "Thank you Ambrus."

"Anytime, Alexis, come let us meet up with Rosalie for lunch." He tells the girls as he offers his arms to the girl and escorts them to lunch.


	21. An Undying Love

Rosalie was sitting at their usual table at the Vista Café waiting for the others to arrive for lunch. She was a little nervous about what Alexis was going to tell her, after all she knew Emmett was going to transfer to their school since New Year's. Hell she encouraged him to do it. She only hoped that it had been the right decision for both of them.

'No it was the right thing to do, they love each other and they deserve to be happy.' Rosalie thought.

When the others come into the Café, Rosalie stands and gives Samantha a hug and a kiss. She hugs Alexis and Ambrus and they all sit down to order lunch.  
Rosalie goes to ask Alexis how her day was but Alexis cut her off.

"You knew he was transferring down here, didn't you, Rose?" Alexis whispers.

Rosalie sighs, "Yes, Lexie, I knew he was going to transfer down here."

"Why didn't you convince him to stay where he was?!"

"Because, Alexis, Emmett is still in love with you and he misses you."

"I couldn't care less how Emmett feels, I was perfectly content without him in my life." Alexis whisper yells.

"Content, but not happy. You can't lie to me, Lexie, you may be lying to yourself but I know that you still love him. And you two belong together."

"That may have been true at one point, Rose, but not anymore. I don't want Emmett anymore. He's caused me nothing but heartache and I am not going to put myself through that again. I just barely learned to live without him, I'm not going to let him weasel his way back into my heart. It's not worth it."

"Lexie, he made a mistake, can't you forgive him for it?" Rosalie pleads for her brother.

"No, I can't forgive him, it's not in me to forgive him. Tell your brother if he comes near me I will kill him."

With that, Alexis got up and left the Café, Samantha took off after her best friend in an attempt to calm her down.

"She's in denial." Rosalie says to Ambrus as they sit there and watch them leave.

"I know she is, my dear Rose."

"What do we do?"

"Nothing," Ambrus says.

Rosalie stares at Ambrus.

"She is not ready to accept him back, she may never be ready. But as long as Alexis does not want Mr. Cullen near her, I will make sure he stays as far away from her as possible."

"Then how are they going to reconnect?"

"I do not know, if they are true mates their bond will heal, if not then he must accept the fact that their bond wasn't meant to be and he must move on as well."

For the next few months, Alexis goes about her life and her school, she doesn't talk as much as she did with Rosalie for fear of it getting back to Emmett. And for his part Emmett keeps his distance. He desperately wants to talk with Alexis, to beg for her forgiveness, but every time he tries to get close to her Ambrus is there to cut him off. So all he can do is watch from a distance as she slowly burns herself out with the constant studying and partying. Emmett's only solace is that she hasn't been with anyone else other than Ambrus and he can smell that they haven't been intimate.

Winter turns to Spring and Spring Break is finally upon them, Samantha and Alexis decide that they're going home for Spring Break and be bums for a week while Ambrus has a meeting in New York with some of his pack members. Rosalie and Emmett head back to Alaska with their family, though Emmett is tempted to follow Alexis to Forks.

When they arrive in Anchorage they discover that there is a problem. Edward, in his infinite wisdom, has gone back to Forks to get Bella to take him back, it's not going very well. She refuses to see him or take any of his calls. At first Edward didn't understand why Bella refused to talk to him until he heard in Jacobs mind that Alexis had altered Bella's mind. And now Edward is hanging around Forks waiting for Alexis in order to confront her. Carlisle has decided that they are going to move back to Forks for two reason, one, to give Edward moral support. And two, to stop him from getting killed by Alexis.

Rosalie goes up to Emmett who is in his room packing. "You know this could be a blessing in disguise for you."

"Oh, why do you say that?" Emmett asks.

"Well, Ambrus is in New York, some of his pack member are in the country and wanted to see him. He won't be around to run interference, maybe you'll get a chance to talk to Lexie alone."

"Yeah or Edward can piss her off enough that she kills him and me, like she said she would. But you know what it would be better than living this way, Rose. I don't know how much more I can take, I love her so much and it's killing me not to be with her."

"You have to be strong, Em, things will work themselves out in the end. I know she still loves you too." Rose reassures him.

Once they got everything packed up, they all head back to Forks. When they arrive, Emmett feels a sense of peace wash over him, just knowing that he is closer to his mate. He parks his Jeep in the garage and takes his stuff upstairs, he unpacks his stuff and set the the photo of Alexis in her New Year's Eve gown by his nightstand. He sits on his bed and stares at it for a moment, until Jasper comes in.

"Hey, Em, you want to go hunting, the Grizzly Bears should just now be waking up, they'll be nice and ornery." Jasper tells him.

Emmett smiles and nods, with that he and Jasper rush out of the house towards the mountains. After a while, Emmett finds himself a very large and very juicy bear, he wrestles with it for a while until he get bored then, proceeds to feed on it. Jasper finds himself a mountain lion instead and finishes it off quickly, no playing around. Once they're finished, they head back to the house at a leisurely pace, they walk in silence for a while until Jasper suddenly places a hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"You know, Emmett, I'm sorry for all the suffering you've gone through these past few months without your mate. I should have helped you during that time but I just couldn't stand being around your sorrow."

"That's alight, Jasper, I wouldn't have wanted you to alter my mood anyway, I deserved to suffer like that. I hurt her and I deserved to hurt just as much if not more."

"I have noticed, brother, that your emotions are a little bit more hopeful, has something changed?" Jasper asks.

"No, nothing has changed, she still hates me, I just can't help but hope somehow I can get through to her. That maybe she actually still loves me."

"I'm gonna tell you something, and I hope you take this to heart, but I have never felt so much love between two people than I felt between you and Alexis. You two loved each other more than Rosalie and Samantha do, hell more than Edward and Bella. I really don't think that she fell out of love with you, she's just hurt and angry."

"That makes the betrayal even worse, Jasper."

Jasper claps him on the back, "I have faith that everything will work itself out."

When they get home, they find Alice sitting on the sofa in a trance, Jasper immediately makes his way over to her.

"What is it, Alice, Honey?"

"Edward, I can't see Edward's future anymore."

"What do you mean?" Esme asks.

"I mean I saw him talking to Bella and then suddenly he disappeared." Alice informs them.

"Which can only mean one thing, he was stupid enough to get into a confrontation with Alexis and she killed him." Rosalie tells them.

"Do you think she would really do that?" Carlisle asks.

"Lexie told me to warn Edward that if he came around Bella should would kill him, and I know she wasn't joking," Emmett says.

"We need to head over to the swan house to stop this," Carlisle informs the others.

"They're not at Bella's house, they're in the woods, we have to hurry!" Alice tells everyone.

With that they all sprint out of the house.

Meanwhile, Edward has convinced Bella to talk to him in the woods again, but things are not going the way he was hoping.

"I'm not doing this again, Edward, last time we came out here you abandoned me. You left me broken and bleeding, well not again."

"Bella I'm sorry, I was only trying to protect you."  
"A fine job you did of that, if it hadn't been for Jake and the wolves Victoria would have killed me a long time ago."

"Victoria, what does she have to do with anything?" Edward asks.

"Everything, you idiot, she thinks that it was you who killed James not Lexie and because of that she's been after me this whole time. But the wolves have kept her at bay. She won't go after Lexie, because I'm an easier target."

"So then it's your cousin's fault you're being hunted?"

"No, you fool, the last thing Victoria knew was that you were after James not Lexie, remember Lexie's scent is masked.

"Bella I don't want you hanging out with the wolves, they're dangerous." Edward orders.

"Well I don't give a shit what you want, Edward, they are my friends and my only protection." Bella answers.

Edward takes a step back, "Bella why are you talking to me like that, this isn't you. I know that Alexis altered your mind, she's controlling you."

"My cousin would never do that, I asked her to alter my mind so I could forget all about you."

Edward gives her a hurt look, but Bella continues.

"But she said no, all she did was make it easier to get over you and give me more confidence in myself. Now I realize that I was far too dependent on you for my own good, my world no longer revolves around you Edward, I am an independent person now with my own thought and feelings, and…"

"And if you don't like it Dickward, you can fuck off." Alexis finished as she stepped out from behind a tree.

Alexis had been home napping when she heard the raised voices of Bella and Edward, she sighed and decided it was time to kill Edward like she had promised. So she followed the voices out into the woods, but stopped when she heard her cousin defending herself admirably. She finally decided to make her presence known when it looked like Edward wasn't getting the idea that Bella was no longer his puppet.

Edward is startled to see Alexis there, he hadn't heard or smelled her show up and was a little bit worried, but so his anger and stupidity won out. He decides that it would be best to confront Alexis instead.

"YOU, you did this, you changed her from that sweet innocent girl into…"

"The independent woman that stands before you right now? Yes, yes I did."

"Change her back, I demand that you change her back." Edward shouts.

"Why, so you can go on and play with her emotions, keep her from growing, have her totally dependent on you, I don't think so."

"This isn't my Bella!"

"That's right, she's not your Bella, she never was your Bella, Edward. Bella is a person not a possession. And what you did to her is wrong, you nearly destroyed her and I'm not going to let it happen again."

Suddenly Edward in a fit of rage lunges for Alexis and grabs her by the throat, he starts squeezing, but all he does is piss off Alexis, she instantly transforms and bites down on his shoulder. Edward screams bloody murder and with one good shake of her head she rips his arm off at the shoulder. Bella screams as she sees Alexis swipe at Edward gouging out a huge chunk of his torso. Edward falls back clutching his middle as Alexis advances on him, but suddenly Alexis is tackled by Emmett.

They roll down the hill into a valley where Emmett lands on top of her. Alexis easily throws him off and begins to make her way back up the valley. Emmett charges her but she side steps him, she makes a run up the valley again but Emmett tackles her again.

"I can't let you do this, Lexie, I can't let you kill Edward."

Alexis lets out a vicious growl and lunges again trying to get past Emmett, but he won't let her.

Alexis takes a swipe at Emmett, but he only dodges, she swipes at him again and he dodges again.

"I'm not going to fight you, Baby, but I'm not going to let you kill Edward either."

Alexis roars her frustration and lunges for Emmett, but he's still able to stay one step ahead of her, barely until finally he tackles her again, using all his strength, Emmett pins Alexis to the ground grabbing her arms and pinning them above her head.

"ENOUGH!" Emmett yells, causing Alexis to stop struggling.

"If you want to kill someone so badly, then kill me. I can't do this anymore. I can't sit there at school and watch you from a far while you kill yourself studying and partying. I can't take not being with you anymore, not holding you, not touching you, not loving you."

Emmett gets off of her and kneels in front of Alexis. "I can't live like this, so if you can't forgive me and you don't love me then just kill me. I'd rather die than be without you. Besides you said that if I ever came back you'd kill me so here's your chance, do it, end both of our suffering."

Emmett closes his eyes and hold his arms out waiting for Alexis to tear him apart. Alexis stands over him huffing, she's getting ready to bite his head off, but stops. She can't do it, a tear rolls down her cheek and splashes onto Emmett's upturned face, then another. Emmett opens his eyes when he catches the scent of tears and feels them falling onto his face. He looks at Alexis and suddenly feels her fury subside and his hit with a wave of sorrow and love for him, their connection is stronger than ever. Emmett's eyes fill with venom, and he reaches out for her, but she backs away from him.

"Baby, please, come back to me."

She shakes her and using all her speed takes off into the night, leaving Emmett alone with the realization that Alexis still loves him, more than he thought possible. And now he knows he can never give up on his love

The End.

 **Thanks for reading and commenting, there will be a book 3 out shortly.**


End file.
